Truths of the Past
by Pentharolas
Summary: Mr. Satan took credit for killing Cell, all the z fighters were pissed, he called them tricksters and insulted Goku's sacrifice, but Gohan said letting him have credit was better then all the media attention, so on Gohan's decision everyone let it go. But 3 years have passed and Bulma can't take listening to that fraud any longer. Whats this about King Furry having a plan?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fic, so please tell me what you think. Enjoy.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
::bond commmunication::  
"YELLING"

* * *

Truths of the Past

* * *

"Ha Ha Ha. Thank you! Thank you! Remember ladies and gentleman, I Hercule Satan am the World Martial Arts Champion and the defeater of Cell! And to commemorate this day May 26th the anniversary of the Cell Games, ZTV and I have a special surprise for you. Actual Footage from the Cell Games with an added ending. Ha Ha Ha now witness my great defeat of Cell!"

'Oh kami I can't take Hercule anymore.' thought Bulma. 'If he continues to parade around like this insulting my best friend and ridiculing his sacrifice I might just snap on him.'

The footage rolls, and you can see Hercule and the camera crew arriving. Eventually his pupils show up begging Hercule for the chance to battle Cell. They charge off and are pushed out of the ring by cells energy. Surprisingly to Bulma it next shows Goku get up to fight skipping Hercule's embarrassing defeat. After his battle Goku goes to call on his son to take his place but instead a voice actor is used and he says instead.

"Son, come here Cell and I are really hungry, so please go out and get us some take out, and ask the Champ if he needs anything."

At that moment the screen switches to actors and a boy who barely looks like Gohan at all goes up to Mr. Satan and faints after praising Mr. Satan's awesomeness. Hercule laughs and promises to protect the boy and save the world. He then runs on to the ring and calls Cell out. Rushing at Cell he punches him once while yelling his patented "SATAN PUNCH" and Cell's head flys off and his body explodes in a puff of smoke. Turning to the crowd Hercule flashes his V sign declaring his defeat of Cell. The camera then pans to the z actors who all are on their knees worshiping Hercule as the greatest. Then the Goku look alike crawls over and kisses Mr. Satan's boot and says.

"Thank you so much Mr. Satan, I was to weak to even hurt Cell and I was scared for my son. Thankfully you promised to protect him. And you saved the whole world with a single punch, you are my hero Mr. Satan!"

Bulma's jaw was wide open, her face was a dangerous red and a vein on her forehead was twitching so bad you would think it was dancing. As Hercule walked back to the podium at the front of the large crowd he flashed his V sign and let out another huge laugh. Inside his head he was thankful that he had a speech writer because even he was slightly nervous addressing a crowd of every dignitary, king, and rich person on the planet. But then forgetting that he jumped right into his final speech.

"So as you can see I AM THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE! YEAH! Now I would like to take this chance to tell you a bit about the tricksters who showed up at the Cell Games. From what I have gathered most of them were involved in several of the Tenkaichi Budokai's before I competed. And I would like to call out all of them for their tricks as the cowards they are. Real martial artists don't use those tricks because they are stong and actually respect the sport. And I think the World needs to take a moment all together to laugh at those men as the jokesters they are. HA HA HA HA HA!"

At this point Bulma was so mad she stood up and walked out. As she walked out the door to the building she let out a scream of rage.  
'Why did we let that complete ass hole take credit? Not only has he made martial arts a joke in the past couple years he also continues to insult my best friends sacrifice and his death. That's it I can't take it, that bastard is going down!' As Bulma was thinking this all to her self, 2 men walked up to her, decked out in black suits with black sunglasses, once the approached her one reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Being shaken out of her thoughts Bulma whirled around, seeing the 2 she yelled.

"WHAT? Why did you just grab my shoulder! Don't make me call my husband I am pissed right now and you don't want to deal with him."

The taller of the 2 men, the one who had grabbed her shoulder said. "We know Mrs. Brief. That's actually part of the reason we are here. If you would be so kind as to wait with us for a moment King Furry should be coming out. He wishes to talk to you."

"Fine I will wait."

Several minutes past and then the King of the World, King Furry himself walked out. Seeing Bulma and his 2 agents he headed their way.

"Hello there Mrs. Brief it is a pleasure to meet you, I am King Furry but please call me Balto. Not many people know that that is my actual name kind of funny isn't it?"

Chuckling to herself Bulma responded. "It is an honor to meet you Balto, and please call me Bulma, Mrs. Brief is my mother. Your agents here said you have something you want to talk to me about?"

"Ahh yes, First I have some questions, Since Capsule Corp. is the leader in most scientific fields would I be wrong in saying you have also had several observation satellites circling the world?"

"Well yes sir, I launched our first one myself about 20 years ago."

"I see now forgive me for being forward but you are close friends with Son Goku are you not? I have had my men scavenging all over the globe for information about him and about several events that have occurred in the past 20 years. I believe that a majority of them involve Mr. Son himself. Every time we get any kind of lead we end up following it to Capsule Corp."

"Balto sir, Son Goku died 3 years ago on this day. So if you are trying to find him I think you ca-"

"Ahem thank you for telling me Bulma but I was already aware of his death. I have a business venture I would like to talk with you about, please step into my jet with me. We can head to my castle and discuss the finer points."

Hours later Bulma found herself grinning ear to ear walking out of the Royal Castle. Mentally through their bond. :: Vegeta you are going to love what just happened.::

::Ahh spare me Woman unless it's humilating one of the brats or the oaf i'm not going to enjoy it.::

Smirking to herself Bulma replied :: Just you wait, tomorrow i'm going to need your help flying me around and finding everyone.::

* * *

AN: The story will be GV but this is just setting up the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The story starts 3 years after the Cell Games in case you didn't catch it. Please enjoy.

* * *

A couple months later it's August the beginning of a new school year.

**Gohan**

'Wow I can't believe my mother is making me go to high school. Why can't I just study at home then train in peace? And of all places Satan City? Why his home town? I mean sure I don't mind him taking the credit but his insults especially towards my father... if I run into him in the city and hear him I might not be able to hold myself back. This could be bad. God damit what was my mother thinking?'  
Suddenly looking down Gohan realizes he's arrived at Satan City. Landing in an alley a couple blocks away from his school he starts walking towards it. 'Huh 7:15 I still have 45 minutes till class starts. This proves it my mother did wake me up to early.'

"ALL OF YOU HANDS UP NOW!"

'What was that?' Thought Gohan as he curiously wandered towards the hotel he heard the demand come from. Arriving on the scene he saw 5 men in all black with ski masks on through one of the big front windows. 3 had large duffle bags and pistols while the other 2 carried shotguns. Glancing around Gohan realized this was some high class hotel, there were marble columns everywhere and the robbers were pilfering jewelry by the hand fulls off all the women. Deciding quickly to help he ran into the alley next to the hotel.

'Shit this stupid orange star badge will identify me. Mom told me to not let anyone know about my powers... Hmph I have to help... Well here goes!' Stripping his long sleeve white shirt with the badge off left Gohan shirtless with some loose red pants on. Powering up to super saiyan he then blasted off back into the hotel. Flying in through the door he slammed his knee right into the first of the 2 guys with shotguns knocking him out cold. Landing he scanned around and jumped towards 2 of the thugs who were cornering several women. With a quick chop to the back of the neck he knocked them both out. At this point the other 2 robbers realized something had happened. Pivoting to the left Gohan sprinted towards the other shotgunner. Hearing a click Gohan realized the man had pulled the trigger. Point blank most of the lead would hit him but some of it would be lined up to pass by. Moving faster the anyone thought possible Gohan lunged forward and stuck his finger into the barrel. Stopping any of the shot spray from flying out.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU Douuhh..." Was all the man managed before he was knocked unconscious by a hard jab to the chin. Gohan turned to the last assailant and chuckled. The man finally got a good look at the whirlwind that had just beat down all his comrades and paled. Something about seeing the man fears of him set off the dormant saiyan instincts within him. Advancing slowly towards him Gohan's chuckle turned into a full throated laugh. Narrowing his eyes he could see the sweat beading the mans face, the look of terror in his eyes and the position he had curled into on the floor. But the thing that got to him was what the man whimpered out from his fetal position.

"Yu-you monster."

Hearing those words snapped Gohan back to what was happening. The last time someone had called him that had been his fight with Cell. Having stopped his laughing Gohan fazed behind the man and chopped the back of his neck. As he did that he heard several sirens outside. Gathering up the criminals he piled them together at the door. Quick as a missile he shot out the door into the alley grabbed his shirt and flew off to a tall building over looking the scene.

'Whew that was bad. I can't lose control like that. In fact why did I? Whatever better put my shirt on and get to school. I still have to get my schedule.'

10 minutes later

'7:35 not bad I managed to stop that robbery and get to school in twenty minutes. Now lets see about finding the front desk'  
Wandering in through the front door Gohan immediately saw a sign that said "Head to Gym to receive schedule". Following the arrows he made it to the gym to find 4 tables set up each with a line in front. Heading to the one labeled freshman he waited in line. After waiting around he reached the table.

"Name please."

"Son Gohan maam."

"Son...hmm...Son ahh here we are. Here is your schedule young man."

Bowing slightly Gohan replied " Thank you very much."  
Walking back towards the hall Gohan looked down at his schedule.

'Alright so my schedule goes as following:'

_Home Room Room 105_  
_English 1 Room 120_  
_Algebra Room 208_  
_ Lunch _  
_Science 1 Room 136_  
_ History 1 Room 129_  
_ Freshman Phys. Ed._

'This seems like it's going to be an easy year hah.'  
Sadly for Gohan he would be starting his "easy year" late. Due to the fact he had no idea where to go. While wandering aimlessly the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. 'Oh no! I hope Mom doesn't find out I was late on my first day she'll kill me!' Giving up guessing where to go he went back to the front office. Walking in he was immediately struck by how busy it was in here. Several secretary's manned the phones. Then what he could only assume to be guidance counselors were herding up a group of students who seemed to not have schedules. Seeing a women hang up her phone and look at him he headed her way.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Uhh... yes maam, I seem to not be able to find my class. Could you direct me please?"

"Sure hon, let me see you schedule... Alright you need to go out the door and it's the left hallway 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you maam."  
Arriving at the door Gohan decided to knock. A man opened the door.

"Come on in son. 'Freshman always lost and late the first week.' Ok let's see there is a seat up by that blonde girl. You there with the empty seat by you stand up."

"Thank you Mr...?"

"Mr. Daily. Now take your seat son. Alright everyone it seems the class is full now, so I shall take attendance NO TALKING!"

Peering up into the amphitheater style class room Gohan saw a blonde girl with bright blue eyes smiling and waving at him. She was wearing a green tube top and denim shorts. Winking at him as he sat down she started whispering a thousand words a minute. "Hi I'm Rubber Erasa. Whats your name? Did you know you're a cutie? What middle school did you go to? I've never seen you before. Are you new to the city? Can I see your schedule?"

Realizing she paused to take a breath Gohan blurted out "Son Gohan... Uhh middle school? I've been home schooled my whole life. I don't live in the city and yes sure here ya go." Gohan blushing slightly realizing she called him cute he handed her his schedule.

"Oooooh Gohan I like your name, WOW home schooled that must have been terrible! Not from the city so like what you commute? Your 14 like us right? So how do you get here? OH HEY! You are in all the same classes as my other friends and I! Oh yeah hehe sorry Gohan meet Pencil Sharpner." The guy had straight blonde hair hair that rivaled Raditz's in length. Gohan could tell he was muscular and by his attitude obviously thought highly of himself. Besides that he was wearing some jeans and a tight blue shirt.

"Hmpph hey Stick boy." Sharpner drawled while receiving a smack from Erasa.

"Sharpie just cause Gohan here is skinny doesn't mean you have to act superior with your "Muscles". " Angrily said Erasa while making air quotes. Laughing it off Sharpner put his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table top in front.

'HA me skinny and weak who does this guy think he is? I should just pound him into the ground. NO wait you can't do things like that Gohan c'mon think, act normal' Putting his hand behind his head, Gohan just scratched his neck and smiled sheepishly while lightly chuckling "Yeah I guess I should work out."

"Anyway Gohan you will never guess who our other friend is."

Glancing past Sharpner Gohan made eye contact with 2 pools of blue so entrancing he hardly noticed Erasa wildly waving her hands in front of his face speaking his name loudly. "GOHAN GOHAN hello are you even liste-" SMACK "EEEP"

"YOU GIRL, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Thundered the teacher.

"Rubber Erasa sir."

"Well miss Rubber, DID YOU NOT HEAR ME when i said NO TALKING while I call roll?"

"My apologies sir."  
"Hmm dam freshman." Grumbled Mr. Daily as he walked back to his desk to finish roll. Gohan being brought back to his senses by the teacher slapping the desk had watched the whole encounter with slight amusement, but had made sure to keep his expression neutral. Glancing back to Erasa's other friend Gohan saw her glaring slightly at him. 'Huh why is she glaring at me? Well if she thinks her pitiful glare can do anything to me sorry but Vegeta and my mother's glares are far more potent. Anyway I wonder why shes glaring at me, she doesn't even know me?"

"Psst Gohan." Erasa barely breathed out.

"Rubber Erasa?"

"Here Sir."

"Yeah Erasa?" Gohan replied.

"What I was trying to say before you zoned out was guess who my other friend is?"

"I haven't a clu-"

"Satan Videl?"

"Here sir." Erasa's now named friend answered.

"Well I guess she's Satan Videl." Gohan cheekily answered Erasa.

"Ya I know isn't it awesome!" Erasa chirped back.

'Huh awesome? Maybe she's famous... WAIT SATAN? IN SATAN CITY? No way she couldn't be HIS daughter could she?'

"Why's it awesome Erasa?" Gohan asked?

"Son Gohan?"

"Here sir."

"What do you mean? She's like famous how can you not recognize the name Satan?"

'Holy shit no way he actually has a daughter and she just happens to be my age? And... wow she is quite... attractive, if she didn't wear such a baggy shirt I bet she has some nice curves... WAIT NO c'mon Gohan she is probably like her father. Plus you just met her it's improper to think of girls like that right? I guess... but I don't have experience with girls my own age.'

"Ha ha ha oh like Hercule Satan? Is she his daughter or something?" Gohan nervously whispered back. Realizing he was thinking to much.

"Well of course! It's like so awesome being friends with the daughter of the champ! I mean obviously that's not why I am friends with her, Videl and I go waaaay back but... her being famous has it's perks." Erasa replied giggling.

"Alright class Welcome to Homeroom, there is no curriculum for this class it's merely a study period. But all class competitions and what not will be done with your homeroom, so make friends with each other. Feel free to meet and greet for the remainder of the class."

**Videl**

'Huh that guy Erasa's talking to didn't recognize me at first? And he slightly mad at hearing my fathers name? Weird but this guy probably just wants to be friends with me to get to my father. God I hate people like that. But he is kinda cute... OH Erasa's talking to him again.'

"Hey so Gohan you said you don't live in the city, where do you live then?"

"Errr well I live on Mt. Paozu in the 439 Area." He replied several seconds.

"WHAT!" Both Videl and Erasa yelled hearing his answer.

"...Hmm well uhh yeah its kinda far away but I manage, there aren't any schools in the area." He said while scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"But oh my kami Gohan the 439 is like 3 hours away by jetcopter. And like we can't even drive one so What do your parents drive you every day?" Erasa said still in shock.

"He he he yeah well my parents drive me to the nearest train station where i catch the bullet train, it makes the journey in about 2 hours. plus the 30 minute drive to the train from my house. But yeah know I manage he he he."

'Hmm this new kid is really suspicious, there's no way he is going to make that trip every day. Ehh whatever let him deal with it, I have training to worry about, only 4 more years till the next WMAT. I can't believe its every 5 years now, But after winning the junior division last year I know i can do well in the adult division if I work hard enough maybe even get to fight my father!'

**Gohan**

The rest of the day went on like that Erasa blatantly flirting with the oblivious Gohan while Sharpner slept and Videl took notes or day dreamed about beating her father. At lunch Gohan snuck off to the roof to eat his massive lunch, plus he wanted some time to hear his own thoughts Erasa hadn't stopped talking all day. The only other interesting thing that happened all day was in gym. Gohan came out of the locker room late wearing loose sweat pants and a loose long sleeve red shirt. Videl looked at him and wondered if he was late because he couldn't find the locker room or he was embarrassed about being a "Stick Boy" according to Sharpner. Either way she lost interest as the class got into playing dodge ball. Gohan just let himself get out right away. With the school day finished he ran to the roof and took off towards Capsule Corp. with a certain disguise creating watch in mind.

**15 Minutes later**

"Hey Bulma Buuuullllmma?" 'her ki is coming from her lab, guess i'll head there.'

"HEY BRAT GET OVER HERE!"

"Oh hey Vegeta, sorry but i'm not here to spar I need Bulma's help."

Vegeta instantly tensed up.

'I wonder what his problem is?' Thought Gohan.

::Woman get out of that room now! The brat is here looking for you.::

::Oh shit Gohan? why is he here! This is bad, if he sees what i'm doing in here right now... ::

::YES, I realize that woman so get out here now and speak with him. I will guard the door to your precious project. ::

::You don't have to hide your excitement Vegeta, I know you want this to work as much as I do. Plus keep him out and there might just be a reward for you later tonight... ::

"Brat wait right there the woman will come speak with you in a moment." Vegeta huffed as he stormed out of the lobby.

'Weird Vegeta isn't heading to the GR, no in fact he's heading to whatever room Bulma's in...?'

After shrugging the thought off Gohan went to the kitchen and raided the fridge grabbing several bags of apples. The plopping down on the couch he waited for his blue haired genius godmother. Several minutes passed then Bulma strode in.

"Hey Gohan whats up?"

"Hey Bulma sorry to distract you but today was my first day of high school and well Satan City kinda has a crime problem. And well... I'm kinda the solution to most of those problems. But I need someway to disguise my identity. I was thinking maybe a watch that could switch outfits?"

"Ha to much like your father huh Gohan? Hmm... yeah I can make that for you. Just wait here for about an hour, watch some tv."

"Sure thanks Bulma, but I better call my mom first so she knows where I'm at."

On tv there is a special report about how several blocks of Satan City had been bought by Capsule Corp. with the help of King Furry. And there were plans for demolishing everything within that 2x2 section of blocks for some unknown project.

'Huh strange I wonder what Bulma's up to? Oh well if it was something interesting she would have told me right? But mom has been acting weird whenever I mention visiting Bulma? And then Vegeta's reaction to me trying to go to Bulma's lab... WOW that apple was sour.'

Thus Gohan lost his train of thought and watched the rest of the news until Bulma brought him his watch.

"Hey thanks Bulma you're a life saver! Plus this will totally help me keep my identity secret!"

"Yeah of course Gohan try it out." Bulma replied nervously which went un noticed to Gohan as he ran to the mirror on the wall and pushed the button. A yellow glow covered Gohan as his clothed were suddenly replaced with a black bodysuit and a green tunic, followed by some standard saiyan issue gloves and boots, white with gold stripes and the crowning achievement of the watchster peice a orange helmet with 2 antennae and a black visor. Grinning ear to ear Gohan let out a war cry and struck a well rehearsed Ginyu pose, spinning around he yelled out "I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN, Defender of Justice, and Upholder of PEACE!" stopping his spin in his soon to be famous pose where he crouched down with his hands sorta m shaped on top of his head. Seeing all this Bulma burst out laughing but thankfully (or not) Gohan was to busy screeching another war cry and posing.

Calming down Bulma said, "Wow Gohan I haven't seen posing that amazing 'amazingly stupid' since the Ginyu Force."

"Yeah I remember Ginyu bragging about how much they practiced and I have to say they were very good at it their moves were awesome. To bad we had to kill them."

"Ha yeah Vegeta certainly has settled down his blood lust in the past couple years since then."

"Alright well thanks Bulma I'm gonna get going."

"Bye Gohan" Bulma yelled to his back as he flew out a nearby window.

Flying home Gohan took and minute to think 'Weird how would Bulma know I was doing Ginyu Force poses? She was in that valley we left her at the whole time... Maybe she saw it when her and Vegeta bonded, if what he's told me about bonding is true. Yeah must be because Bulma definitely didn't ever actually see the Ginyu Force. Huh a reckless driver? Better go introduce my self!'

**Back at Capsule Corp.**

"Vegeta do you think he was suspicious of us at all?" said Bulma quietly.

"No the boy is far to trustful, oblivious, and naive just like Kakarrot was."

"Hmm I just want this to work, but Chichi was specific, she was supportive of what we were doing, even keeping Gohan out of it, she just said to not compromise his identity... But I don't see how we can do this project and not?"

"Woman that boy is the greatest warrior in the universe, his identity should be spread far and wide, plus that blasted King Balto wants the public to know as well."

"Well it should take another 2 years to finish anyway let's just wait and see what Gohan thinks then."

* * *

AN: what did you guys think of my fight scene?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter take a jump forward in time, are we getting closer to Bulma's big reveal?

* * *

The next 2 years went by relatively quick for Gohan. He had been having a blast hanging out with Erasa, while at first glance she seemed rather ditsy Gohan quickly realized she was very intelligent and surprisingly a bit of a closet nerd. She worked really hard in school and kept her grades up, she had accidentally let it slip that she loved reading Sci-fi which to her relief Gohan never mentioned to anyone else. Aside from his friendship with Erasa he became pretty well acquainted with Sharpner and a couple of his jock friends who let Gohan tag along with them every now and then. But Videl well... not only did she seem to distrust and have no interest in Gohan but his alter ego The Great Saiyaman, who had quickly taken Satan City by storm with his amazing feats of strength and heroism, Videl **hated. **As it turns out her father was going to allow her to fight crime in the city when she turned 16. She had been dreaming of the day when she could be the hero of Satan City. In the 2nd year after the Cell Games a cruel new drug lord had set up shop in Satan City, and depression from all the violent crime was dragging Satan City down. She had desperately wanted to help people and to be known for something other then being the daughter of the champ. Much to her sadness Saiyaman had captured the hearts of the citizens. It really nagged at her that no one knew his identity. And his display of super human strength, his ability to fly, and the other _tricks_ he uses royally pissed her off.

But none of that mattered now. It had been nearly 2 years since Saiyaman showed up. Now she was finally 16. It was the summer break between her sophomore and junior year. With her birthday having just past in early June. She had gone to the police station on her birthday and gotten a watch from the chief of police. But after 2 weeks the most exciting call she had been on was to stop a purse thief... but easily the most dangerous had been getting that cat out of the tallest tree in Satan Park. That dam cat was on one of the highest branches and just would not come to her. Videl had pondered using her jetcopter which had been her fathers 16th birthday present for her. But that seemed to easy, she wanted a challenge. So shimmying up the trunk she was soon near the top of the tree. The tree was swaying back and forth somewhat dangerously but having no fear Videl tried reaching out with one hand. She was just about to grab that fat furry bastard when the skinny top of the tree she was on snapped. Starting to free fall from 50 feet in the air, her situation wasn't looking great, but hey at least she had grabbed that cat. Then, _whoosh!_ a strong wind hit her and she felt 2 arms under her and heard someone chuckling. Opening her eyes she realized Saiyaman had just stopped her from splatting on the ground. Being slightly embarrassed Videl decided she would thank him realizing he had set her down. But turning to him she saw he was laughing at her! 'NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME!' She indignantly thought. Brows furrowing she turned bright red and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Hahahaha i'm sorry but its just too funny, Videl Satan saving a cat and nearly dying? I know you want to help out with crime and all but tell me was the cat loitering to long in the branch or was he a cat burglar? HAHAHA man I crack my self up."

'Un believable Saiyaman the most ridiculous goof was cracking the corniest jokes and laughing like he was on SNL.' Sweat dropping Videl just replied after thinking "Uhh Saiyaman could I tell you something it's kinda serious."

Inside Gohan's head 'Oh wow maybe she is going to thank me I mean I did just save her life and all. Heck she is probably all shaken up from nearly dying in that fall.'

"Yeah sure miss Videl go ahead."

Glancing up from where she had been staring at the grass she walked shyly over to Gohan and motioned for him to bend down so she could speak into his ear. "SAIYAMAN I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HOLE! I HOPE THE NEXT CROOKS YOU RUN INTO CAN FINALLY KILL YOU THROUGH YOUR CHEAP BULLSHIT TRICKS." Storming off Videl left Gohan on the ground from where he had fallen in shock.

'OH... thank kami Videl doesn't know who I am she would kill me at school. And wow what a reaction, I was only poking fun at her. But miss high and mighty had to go and get all serious. Uhh even after nearly 2 years girls are so confusing!'

But that short encounter aside Videl still had yet to get a break and have the chief give her a real case. Another week passed when finally the chief called.

"Videl! Videl! Are you there?"

"Yes, go on ahead chief." 'Wow he sounds kinda serious, oh please please please! Let this be a real case.' She thought as she set down the text book she had been studying.

"Videl you know those 4 blocks Capsule Corp. owns in the middle of the city? Well as you've probably seen they have been building some massive building there for the past 2 years. No idea what but when they called to report a break in, I had Mrs. Brief herself on the phone telling me to not let Saiyaman in on this case no matter what. She said he shouldn't even know about the break in as long as we privately work on it. But it has to be all under wraps. None of the media are aware you are working for us right now since, well uhh... we haven't really had anything for you."

"Cut to the chase chief!" Videl eagerly replied sensing something she would finally get to enjoy.

"Right well I need you to report to the building asap and tell Mrs. Brief I sent you. I want you to investigate whatever happened there, it is often you get to meet Bulma Brief is person, so good luck kid."

Videl jumped up and yelled excitedly. Not only was she finally doing something worthy of her talent but she was going to meet the Bulma Brief!

**Downtown ****Satan City  
Bulma**

'DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT I am so close to getting everything set up for the grand reveal. Now I have to deal with a bunch of cops pouring over everything. Imagine if I hadn't caught that security officer on the phone with the police. They probably would have pulled out all the stops. This is after all Capsule Corp.'s first business venture into Satan City. The mayor would be all over the police's ass to do everything possibly to assist me, including calling in Gohan in his dam costume. After 2 years if he found out now before the reveal... He would go berserk. He'd probably blow the building up. Especially now that I see he's even more concerned about hiding his powers since he masquerades as Saiyaman. No I can't think like that the chief assured me Saiyaman will have no knowledge of this event and neither will the general public. It can't leak out. I even managed to talk him down to only sending one person. Oh kami I hope I can manipulate them to just follow my directions. Besides Vegeta stopped the break in. All the police should do is put that random crook in jail. Ha he probably thought this was some lab or research building. I should have Balto send me some agent who I can use to ditch the detective they are sure to send.'

"Uhh hello... Mrs. Brief? I'm Videl I'm here about the break in."

Snapping out of her contemplation Bulma glanced down and saw a girl with deep cerulean eyes, raven haired with pig tails trailing down just past her shoulders, and even Bulma had to admit a very amply filled out body for a 16 year old girl. But 'OH SHIT! VIDEL? VIDEL SATAN NO! She of all people can't see what's in here before I reveal it. Ok calm down tell her to just get the perp and take the evidence.'

"Hi Videl, please call me Bulma, Mrs. Brief is my mother. Now as to the crime, my husband caught him red handed and we have a video of him sneaking in. So can I send you on your way with the video and our mutual acquaintance and we can wrap this whole thing up quietly?"

"Uhh..." 'Wow' Videl thought "Sure Bulma, but the chief told me to do an investigation of what happened."

"Look Videl dear, I have highly sensitive equipment and products in here, i'm not trying to be rude but we called to report a break in not ask for an investigation. I have the crook and the evidence right here so please take them and leave."

'No! what do I do? The chief told me to investigate I don't want to come back empty handed, but then again I'm not am I? I have the crook and the evidence. Perhaps I should just listen to Bulma, this is obviously something she doesn't want to deal with. Whatever is in there must be important.'

"Ok Bulma! I'll take him and the evidence in so we can get this mess out of your hair." Videl tried her hardest to sound nice and helpful.

'Whew thank you Dende, next time I see you kid you're getting a hug from me.' "Ok here is the tape." Bulma answered after sighing in relief. "Now please wait here one moment my husband should be bringing the perp any second now."

::Vegeta bring the guy who broke in, to the front door, but act human and nice. DO YOU HEAR ME? **His** daughter is here to take the man in. She can't get suspicious at all cost.::

**Inside the Building  
Vegeta**

::Yes yes, I am well aware of how close we are, The Prince of Saiyans hasn't been taking all this time off from training the past 2 years for it to all crumble down at the finish line.::

_Flashback  
__2 years ago Kame House_

"HEY BALDY, GET OUT HERE THE WOMAN WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

"Vegeta please be nice we need everyone to cooperate so we can pull this off quickly and perfectly. I know you are eager to see the honor of your yourself, and your greatest rival 'And best friend' untarnished and restored."

::I heard that woman, and hear me NOW, Kakarrot was nothing but a clown and a fool, the Prince of Saiyans does not associate with such low class incompetents unless it's to throw the aside like trash.::

::Humph... Whatever Vegeta, YOU MISS HIM.::

Krillin was standing in front of Bulma and Vegeta who were glaring at each other. Their facial expressions had changed since he saw them standing there as if they were arguing about something. Deciding Vegeta had finally driven Bulma mad he coughed.

"Uhh Bulma, Vegeta? You hollered?"

Sticking her tongue out at Vegeta, Bulma turned to face Krillin. "Ok Krillin here's the deal..."

_End Flashback_

::Yes woman there is no way I have gone through conversations with all those those _friends_ of yours and even with that dog you humans call a king to have it all end now. I of all people enjoy the fruit of hard and time consuming labor.:: Vegeta finished ranting to Bulma.

'HAH wow he's got a point.' Bulma mused to herself. :: Oh yeah Vegeta hurry up and bring that guy already so we can get Videl to leave.::

**Videl**

Standing silently Videl took the time to admire the massive doors the lead into the strange building in front of her. ' Weird it looks like some kinda big museum or something. But why would Capsule Corp. build such a thing and keep it all hush hush? Guess I will have to wait and see.'

Speaking of seeing, right at that moment Videl saw one of the 2 large mahogany arched doors open up to reveal a short man with a mountain of spiky black hair. The man had on a blue spandex bodysuit and was dragging an unconscious figure with his left hand. Dumping the rather bland looking criminal in front of Videl. Pausing for a second to take this all in Videl realized 'this guy is Bulma Brief's husband!? It was public knowledge that she had married years ago and even had a son, but the identity of her mystery Romeo was unknown, you couldn't even kind a photo of the guy! Wow he is kinda scary looking, his face... that is the harshest scowl I've ever seen and he's glaring at me! Wow that chills the spine. Ok be polite, oh wow the guy looks ripped as hell.'

"He-hello Mr. Brief it's an honor to meet you."

Breaking his glare on Videl Vegeta simply turned around and slipped back through the door shutting it. 'Wow... not a friendly guy, I wonder what Bulma sees in him?'

"Well Videl there you go I hope you can put him behind bars easily enough." Bulma said kindly as if completely unaware of how rude her husband was.

"Yeah I will do that Bulma. Oh it was nice to meet you. Good luck with whatever you have going here, oh hey maybe next big dinner party I could stop by and say hello? I always see you at them but have been to nervous to try having a conversation with you."

"Huh? Oh yeah that'd be great." Bulma distractedly replied.

And with that Videl left dragging her assignment with her. She took her jetcopter capsule out proceeding to throw it on the deserted side walk. Loading up she then started her engine and took off towards the police station. A huge grin was spreading across her face. ' Wow I met the Bulma Brief her media elusive husband, and I have everything I need for this case to go off perfectly. hopefully the chief will start calling on me for more. Sure I enjoy solving a mystery but I just want to fight crime and save people's lives. And next time I see that jerk Saiyaman I must just try fighting him. I bet I could beat him. All his strength just comes from some cheap trick, Dad says so, but hmm I wonder how he does it? Aah stop my only thoughts of that helmet wearing jerk should be beating him up and unmasking him.'

Arriving at the station Videl descended to the roof, as she is dragging the crook out of her copter the door to the roof opens up and Saiyaman and the chief come waltzing out chit chatting about various events going on in the city.

Stopping dead in his tracks Saiyaman sees Videl and sneers "So finally caught the real kind of cat burglar huh? about time i'd say. HAHA."

Turning around Videl sees him standing there arms crossed with a cruel smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't the helmeted hero wonder. fighting crime by sitting around in the police station."

"Hey now both of you quit that." The chief quickly jumps in to stop the fight he sees brewing. "Thank you for your help today Saiyaman but if you would so kind I need to speak with Videl and help her finish up her case."

"Heh whatever. See ya later princess." Saiyaman mocked before blasting off the roof, almost knocking Videl off her feet. The chief wasn't as lucky and he got thrown to the ground. Walking over to him she offered her hand which he gladly accepted.

"Kami I hate him."

"Now Videl he has done a lot for this city the past 2 years, you should be thankful. From what he's told me he's even saved your life." The chief cautiously ventured to the fuming girl next to him.

"YEAH well doesn't mean he has to be such an ass hole and prick to me. Humph, I was just trying to help out and he comes out of no where insulting me."

"Yes well that's another matter but I agree off the record, Saiyaman's attitude has changed recently, but back to business lets drag this sorry fellow down stairs and you tell me how your investigation went."

* * *

AN:Hope you enjoyed this chapter I might not get one out tomorrow but that aside. Thanks for the reviews!

Oh and yeah I went back and edited the other chapters, the grammar and spelling errors bother me (Im to lazy to read through a chapter once I finish typing it, at least till the next day.) and I added a couple words to try to help the story flow better.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well I decided after the reviewing the language I used in the last chapter and the rating system I should bump this story up to M. Without further ado... Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Gohan**

'Hmm it's weird but every time I run into Videl as Saiyaman I just lash out at her. Sure she is cold and slightly hostile to me as Gohan but I don't dislike her, she mostly just ignores me. So where is my new aggressive attitude coming from? When I saw her fall from the tree the last week...' Thought Gohan as he flew away from the police station.

_Flashback  
_

'Hey that's Videl's ki I sense. I haven't seen her all summer. Weird it feels like she is about 50 feet in the air but she isn't moving so she can't be in her new jetcopter Erasa told me about. Hmm might as well go take a look there isn't any crime at the moment.'

Several seconds later with Gohan reaching the scene. 'Is that a cat? this is one tall tree. Huh? OH MY KAMI VIDEL IS FALLING. I'M COMING VIDEL.'

Chuckling slightly Gohan set Videl down after catching her. 'I think I slightly over reacted there. Oh well I wonder why Videl was in that tree, oh hey look she has the cat. Wait the cat just ran over to that woman, she looks really relieved... No way! Erasa and Sharpner both said Videl had been helping the police out now for 2 weeks, but I haven't seen her on any crime scenes.'

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"HAHAHA" Gohan burst out when he noticed Videl's red face. 'No way this is what the police force has her doing? Rescuing cats! Oh my I can't let this chance go by.' "I'm sorry but it's just to funny, Videl Satan saving a cat and nearly dying? I know you want to help out with crime and all but tell me was the cat loitering to long in the branch or was he a cat burglar? HAHAHA man I crack my self up."

'Oh wow this is priceless, she looks so surprised and her face is even redder!'

"Uhh Saiyaman could I tell you something it's kinda serious."

Inside Gohan's head 'Oh wow maybe she is going to thank me I mean I did just save her life and all. Heck she is probably all shaken up from nearly dying in that fall.'

"Yeah sure miss Videl go ahead."

'Oh hey she's walking towards me. Huh? oh she wants me to bend down, I guess.'

"SAIYAMAN I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HOLE! I HOPE THE NEXT CROOKS YOU RUN INTO CAN FINALLY KILL YOU THROUGH YOUR CHEAP BULLSHIT TRICKS." Videl screeched.

'Oh sweet Dende she screams like a banshee! My poor ear... Oh hey i'm on the ground, I guess she really did startle me. Thank kami Videl doesn't know who I am she would kill me at school. And wow what a reaction, I was only poking fun at her. But miss high and mighty had to go and get all serious. Uhh even after nearly 2 years girls are so confusing!'

Doing his favorite pose Gohan attempted to regain his composure. 'Forget this I need to spar someone. I've had enough with humans for the day.'

_End Flashback _

'Weird I even referred to every one as humans... Maybe this is a Saiyan thing. I'll ask Vegeta next time we spar.' He thought before deciding to just head home for dinner.

**Meanwhile On the Moon**

"Eclipse to Moon Base do you copy?"

"Go ahead Eclipse we hear you."

"Requesting permission to land with our prescious cargo, entry code, Zed Zed Seven Nine Cookies."

"You are clear to land, there is only one ship on the strip so you can park right by the airlock to unload."

"Clear, proceeding to lan- AHHH" "BOOOOM... zzzzzzzzghh."

"Eclipse do you copy?... Eclipse do you copy?" 'What happened?' thought the operator in the control tower.

"RED ALERT ALL BASE PERSONAL ON FULL ALERT. CARGO SHUTTLE ECLIPSE HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY AN OBJECT AND IS CURRENTLY WRECKED ON THE LANDING STRIP." Sounded an alarm through the moon base.

**Bulma  
Capsule Corp. 3 am**

Beep Beep Beep Beep "Bulma new information on satellite N1 has appeared." Sounded a robotic voice through out Bulma's bathroom.

"Recognized computer, I will look at it in the morning." 'Uhhh why now? I am just trying to relax and enjoy a bath before bed. I've been dealing with Balto all evening since Videl left. He was so worried something might have been leaked. Thank goodness Vegeta finally just told him to go get the guy from the Satan P.D. since he would be unconscious till early tomorrow. The stress from this is really starting to get to me.'**  
**

"Bulma I was requesting by you to inform you that any news regarding satellite N1 should be immediately dealt with."

"Wait satellite N1? You are sure!?"

"Yes a signal was received from it moments ago before it was lost again."

Jumping out of the bath Bulma grabbed a towel and sprinted to her lab barely wrapping the towel around herself. "Computer began tracking where the signal came from." Bulma commanded to the inbuilt system that she could talk to anywhere in CC. 'This is it! If N1 has actually shown up... This is the one I've been missing, In fact this is the one that no one has seen. I could only get bits and pieces of what they saw from Vegeta, Dende, Krillin, and Piccolo.'

"Satellite N1's signal has been tracked to the experimental Moon Base. As a note on that you have just received a notice from the Moon Base Commander signalling a red alert and ship crash."

Reaching her lab Bulma got right to work. "Computer open direct communication with the Moon Base I want someone talking to me in the next 30 seconds."

A large screen in front of Bulma flickered then changed, on the screen Bulma came face to face with her self appointed Commander. "Bulma, maam! It's urgent cargo ship Eclipse has just been struck by something, I have damage control crews on scene now."

"Commander I have every reason to believe that a satellite just hit that ship. And you have every reason to recover that satellite and give it to my husband who will be on site within 30 minutes. No questions asked. As for the crash, the cargo should be unaffected by the hull breach and there were only 2 crew members on board. Hopefully they had their suits on. Anyway I want a written report of their status given to Vegeta. That will be all Commander."

All the sudden the Commanders jaw dropped and his nose started bleeding profusely. He stammered out "Bulma uhh your towel..." 'DAM Vegeta is one lucky son of a bitch!'

"OH MY KAMI COMPUTER CANCEL THIS CALL NOW!"

::PIPE DOWN WOMAN some of us are trying to sleep. Huh? Why do I feel such embarrassment coming from you? Actually why are you in your lab I thought you were taking a bath?::

::Vegeta get dressed NOW! The observation satellite I brought with me to Namek just crashed into a cargo ship at my moon base. I thought It had been destroyed when Namek blew up. If it's memory is intact then we will have every single one. Plus this one was important Goku changed the fate of the universe, and it could really help explain somethings at the big reveal. Oh yeah and when I said get dressed I meant get dressed and get in the space ship I need you on the moon in 30 minutes. The Commander is expecting you.::

**Balto**

'BAH another year? She can't be serious we only needed several more weeks! This whole addition is going to push it all back a year. But she did say it's important. Hmm I want to see what's on that satellite that could really be such a big deal.'

**August weeks later  
Gohan**

'Here we go again. Only 2 years left. Why couldn't Mom let me just come for my senior year? Bah oh well at least this year with the pretense that I have some "super fast" prototype jet from Bulma I will be able to hang out with my friends more often. The dam train company didn't have any trains heading out towards the 439 after 4 o'clock so I never got to stay past then. This year should be more exciting.'

Entering into Orange Star High School, Gohan got his Junior year schedule and reported to his homeroom with 5 minutes left to spare. Walking in he saw Sharpner sitting next to Erasa, Videl's seat was thankfully empty. He ascended the stairs to sit next to Erasa. "Hey guys, I haven't seen you guys in a couple weeks, my mom was cracking down on me, apparently she thought I should study really hard so I wouldn't fall behind this year. Which, not trying to brag here, but I have known all of this stuff for years. The past couple weeks have been mind numbingly boring."

"Oh hey Brains, yeah your mom sure is crazy."

'I sure am glad Sharpner stopped calling me Stick Boy, that one was going to send me off the edge, my saiyan half hates being called weak. Besides Brains is almost a compliment right?'

"Gohan! We have to hang out after school today! You got a jetcopter now right? So you can actually hang around with us!" Erasa squeaked while jumping up and down excitedly."

"Yep you got that right, plus my mom got me a cell phone so I can just call her and tell her I will be out late."

"Alright so wanna go to the mall with Sharpie, Videl and I later?"

'Ahh fuck... Videl... I haven't seen her since that night at the police station. Oh yeah that reminds me that I wanted to talk to Vegeta, mom's studying cram session hasn't given me any time.'

"Err yeah I would love to hang out with you 2." Erasa clapped her hands happily and started rummaged in her ever present hand bag for her phone. But Sharpner caught what Gohan said.

"Don't you want to hang out with Videl too man?"

"Well yeah of course!" Gohan tried lying.

"Heh heh I know she never acknowledges you but I think you 2 could get along. You are a pretty cool dude." With that said Videl entered and their conversation drifted to what classes they had all year.

**After school at the mall**

"Come on you slugs there are 3 new shops that I still haven't been to yet!"

"Erasa we've already been to like 30 stores isn't there something else we can do?" Sharpner pleaded to deaf ears.

"OOOOH! HOW CUTE. Videl come here now you HAVE to try this on!" Came Erasa's demanding voice already lost in the newest store.

"Come on Gohan lets go check out that movie store across from here." Said Sharpner while pointing. Several minutes later the 2 boys wandered back to sit on a bench outside the store the girls were in. "Man that place was a rip off, 100 zenni for a 1 week rental, hah what a joke. Oh hey they finished."

Walking over the girls were suddenly cut off by a group of 4 men. Each one looked like they were born to kill. Decked out in full royal army armor with the complimentary weaponry. They ran to the middle of the hall. They formed a sort of diamond back to back, shooting into the crowd with a burst a piece, one of them yelled out. "Hit the ground now or die like those unlucky bastards HAHA. This here is a hold up. Anyone moves with out my permission and my friends here not only shoot you, but they are gonna unload a clip where ever they feel like it. HAHAHAH" The one who obviously was the leader finished saying with a demented laugh.

Instantly Gohan looked at Videl. She was fuming not only had these men already shot about 15 people from the looks of it, but now they were saying they were going to shoot more! "Videl! Videl! get down." She was the only one still standing.

"No Gohan I'm no coward!" She spat back practically insulting him.

Trying to keep himself calm he replied "No Videl if you try to stop them they will just shoot into the crowd. Are you going to be responsible for all those deaths because you are to pigheaded to sit down!"

'WHAT! How dare he... oh wait what he said is right. Weird Gohan doesn't seem scared at all, Erasa fainted and Sharpner is paler then a sheet. UHH! But if I don't do anything I know that loser Saiyaman is just going to come speeding in and take them out. He will probably call me pathetic and useless since I can't do anything. DAMIT!'

'Ok Videl looks to have calmed down... well at least she sat down. But shit what am I gonna do I can't change into Saiyaman without being seen or noticed being absent. Guess for the time being I will have to go along with this. Plus no one has seen Saiyaman for weeks. I could say I've been on vacation... Or being confined to my house to study because my mother is crazy. Stop this Gohan you have to figure out what to do here.'

His thoughts were cut off. "Ok now listen up everyone, see this here? it's a special kind of grenade, it's not packing much in terms of explosive power but this baby here is loaded with hundreds of tiny metal darts each one coated in a deadly toxin. The blast radius is about 10 feet. So here's what were are gonna do, I added an extra long fuse to it and now we are gonna play a game! The fuse is gonna last 90 seconds, so lets play hot potato. If any of you so much as looks this way while holding that thing every one here dies. So just try to save your own skin HAHA. Here we go!" Yelled the leader gleefully.

_Clink _

The man pulled the pin and threw the grenade near where Gohan and his friends were. A guy near it grabbed it and try to lob it down the hall to an empty part.

_Bam_

The leader shot the man in the hand causing him to toss the grenade only a couple feet away from Gohan. The man fell backwards clutching his hand in agony.

"Tut Tut, we can't let you do that now can we? The whole point of this game is that someone is going to die but you have to keep it from being you!"

'Ok Gohan act now, that guy is probably gonna shoot you when he sees what you do, fuck I am gonna have to lower my power level so the bullet can hurt me or my secret will be given up. Hopefully only being half Saiyan my skin won't resist it. Here we go!'

Jumping to his feet Gohan reached out and grabbed the grenade much to the alarm of everyone near him. The glint in the eyes of the leader showed he saw exactly what Gohan was about to do. Gohan's arm blurred as he threw the grenade to his left into an vacant store full of bookshelves ensuring the darts can't escape out.

_Bam Bam Bam _

The man fired a quick burst hoping to stop Gohan, under estimating Gohan's speed obviously. All he managed to do was hit Gohan twice in the left leg, with the first bullet sailing by and slamming into the wall at the end of the hall. 'Dam my instincts nearly made me dodge all three.' Gohan thought. 'Oh yeah I just got shot better act the part!'

"Fuuuuuuck my leg!" Gohan moaned falling on his ass. His call joining several others who had been shot but not killed. 'Dam those bullets actually hurt... I guess I've never been shot before.'

"Well Well seems like hero boy here managed to save you all from the grenade. Let's see how he fares with my next game HAHAHAHAHA." Exclaimed the man as he started walking towards Gohan with a smirk on his lips and a gleam of anticipation in his eyes!

* * *

AN: What is going to happen? What is this guys next game? Why is he even doing this? Can Videl believe that she froze and Gohan didn't, saving not only her life but everyone else's around them? Well wait and see! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello loyal readers welcome to another (hopefully) exciting chapter! Now just sit back and enjoy the read please!

Well I am gonna add one thing here ::This:: is going to indicate telepathy in this chapter since there won't be any bond communication. It's just for this chapter.

* * *

**Videl**

Lying on the ground writhing in pain Gohan looked a mess. His leg was drenched crimson in his own blood. His face was pale either from blood loss or the shock from pain. Videl couldn't decide which. All she knew was that the boy in front of her had just put her to shame. All her life she had imagined herself brave. That she would have the ability to react when others froze in fear. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan being courageous was in her blood! The shame she felt had consumed her every thought, this nerdy awkward mountain boy who she had always thought a coward had practically just bitch slapped her with his actions! She just couldn't believe! And this is how Satan City's newest mass murderer found her. Hunched over on her knees staring blankly at Gohan.

"Hey boys! Check this out, it's Satan Videl." The man giddily exclaimed back to his comrades. "And boy oh boy she looks so vulnerable, HA she probably don't even know what to do with Daddy not being here to save her sorry ass."

That comment brought Videl crashing back into reality. "I AM NOT WEAK!" She raged jumping to her feet into fighting stance. "Come here and fight me you dick if you think you can handle a little girl."

"Ya know what this could be fun! And this has decided it for me. The whole time I was walking over here I couldn't decide what to do with hero boy here. Now you've given me the idea for our next game!" Glancing back the man yelled to one of his friends "Aye Johnnie get ova here."

"Ya I'm here boss whats the deal?"

"Miss Satan and I are gonna have a little duel, but since I love playing games there are gonna be 2 special rules to this fight."

"Number 1, every time miss Satan lands a punch on me you will shoot hero boy, but don't kill him yet I want him for another game."

Nodding Johnnie says "Leg and arm shots it is."

"Perfect, ok rule number 2." The leader said turning his attention back to Videl. "Every time miss Satan lands on kick on me I want you to shoot some one in the crowd, those can be to kill. "

'What a sadistic bastard. So is he just gonna pound me into the ground? How am I suppose to fight him? Headbutts? No I hate headbutting people such an odd way to hit someone.'

Suddenly brought out of her internal mono log Videl heard Gohan grunt out between gritted teeth. "Vid-Videl... just punch him I can take... the pain."

"HAHAHAHA YES I knew you would do something like that! That is why you are hero boy! Ya gotta love this kid Johnnie."

"Gohan no you will die."

"Heh... Videl it- it takes a lot more than this to kill me. I feel like a million bucks right now." Gohan said flashing Videl his cheekiest grin.

"You heard him girl. The boy says he can take the pain so lets see just how much he can handle."

Setting his gun down the leader dropped into an offensive fighting stance and began stepping toward Videl. Videl just stood there waiting a look of intense inner turmoil on her face. The man got within striking distance and leapt at Videl preparing to catch her un aware with a powerful flying kick to the face. At the last possible moment Videl reacted dodging to the side. When the man sailed by Videl instinctively pulled back and let loose a hard right hook. It connected with the man's face. A loud crunch could be heard.

"AHH DAM. Johnnie the bitch broke my nose give hero boy 2 for that."

'Oh no what have I done? Gohan's gonna lose die if I continue. That punch was just a reflex. I will just have to defend until the police can save us.'

Sauntering toward Gohan, Johnnie looked to be having the time of his life. He was so glad he had gone to last nights Psycho's Anonymous meeting. Chatting in that room the 4 of them had decided that since Saiyaman had been absent for the past couple weeks the city was ripe for a major crime. Now he was gonna get to watch as this so called hero boy slowly bled to death. 'Ha do things get better than this?' He thought.

"Alright kid, time to take your punishment. And since you already have 2 bullets in one leg I think the other leg needs a matching set. Let's see... Nice right in the calf."

2 gun shots ripped through the air. The mall was silent, everyone was watching. Then Gohan's cry of pain was excruciatingly loud.

"YOU BASTARDS I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME IN HELL WHEN YOU DIE!" 'Wow maybe a bit extreme Gohan... you only have been shot 4 times now. Its honestly nothing. And I am probably messing up Videl's concentration. Why have I been so aggressive in situations like this recently?'

"Shut up kid. Or I might just shoot ya cause I can."

A loud grunt of pain could be heard from Videl's assailant. "Ok Johnnie that's another one. I think his shoulder looks to clean. Help him out with that why don't ya."

_BAM_

Videl was at a lose of what to do. She couldn't just keep defending, to be frank she was even that good at defending. She had always used her exceptional speed and strength to keep her opponents on the defensive, not the other way around. Glancing over at Gohan she nearly gagged. The boy was laying in an ever expanding pool of blood. 'THAT'S IT, He will slip in the pool and I can take him and Johnnie out at the same time.' blocking another jab Videl put her back to Gohan. Then pretended to be wearing out, and started giving ground under the leader's hail of blows. She heard a distinctive splash and knew it was time. The leader suddenly lost his footing in the slippery pool. Shooting in under the man's outstretched arms Videl linked her hands together and jackhammer smashed the guy's head hard straight onto the tile floor. A loud crunch could be heard indicated a skull fracture. But that was the last thing on Videl's mind she had to deal with Johnnie. Which she would later realize in hind sight was extremely easy. Johnnie wasn't paying attention to the fight. He was busy staring at Gohan trying to decide where next to shoot the boy. Quickly she stepped up beside Johnnie and kicked the gun out of Johnnie's hands. Startled from the surprise he could do nothing but turn to face Videl as she delivered a patented Satan Megaton Punch right into the man's gut with a yell knocking him out.

'Satan Megaton Punch? What the hell is that? It was just a normal hard punch... She didn't even focus ki into her hand for it.' Thought Gohan bewildered.

::IF YOU ARE HERE NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT MOMENT TO TAKE THE OTHER TWO OUT YA KNOW!:: Gohan raged through telepathy.

Videl was just starting to try and figure out what to do about the other two criminals when out of no where she turned to see a billowing white cape standing where the 2 use to be. 'Wait a minute they are still there just... unconscious on the floor next to the guy with the cape.'

Turning around the figure suddenly disappeared only to reappear right in front of Gohan. Hearing a voice Videl turned around only to see that same cape again.

"Here kid. I was watching and what you did was quite heroic. You deserve this bean. Eat it and all your injuries will be healed." ::And you better come see me on the Lookout. I want to know why you have 5 gunshot wounds.::

::Ahh thanks Piccolo and well done. Nothing you said can link me to knowing you. And I will stop by tonight if it's not to late otherwise I promise after school tomorrow I will be there. Mom will freak out if I'm out to late.::

After nearly a minute of just standing there the caped figure suddenly rose into the air and shot straight down the hall way heading to the doors.

"GOHAN!" Came a loud yell. Looking up he saw Videl standing there a suspicious and confused look on her face. "Did you know that man Gohan?" She queried.

"No I can't say I've ever seen him before Videl. But use your wristwatch and tell the police to get in here and arrest these guys before they wake back up."

"Smart thinking Gohan." Pausing briefly Videl looked at her watch and pressed a button on it. "Chief are you at the mall? If you are then send everyone in the 4 suspects have been knocked out and need to be hand cuffed. Also lots of people are wounded call for as many ambulances as you can."

"Videl? Videl! You are in the mall? Wait that doesn't matter we are coming in. See you in a second."

With that the communications ended. Several loud bangs could be heard as doors around the mall sprang open to reveal SWAT units rushing in from every door. They let out loud yells for everyone to remain on the ground and to stay calm they would hand everything sorted in moments. But none of that was noticed by 2 raven haired teens. Videl had rushed to Gohan as soon as she had stopped speaking with the Chief. A look of concern and sadness covered her face as she made eye contact with 2 obsidian eyes. Breaking eye contact Videl looked at Gohan's shoulder to see crimson spattered everywhere, his white shirt did nothing to hide the large blotch the surrounded his injury. Then looking further down she let out a small squeak of surprise when she could see his legs. Apparently Johnnie had cut Gohan's pants into shorts so he could look at his work.

"GOHAN OH MY KAMI LOOK AT YOUR LEGS! AND YOUR SHOULDER!" Videl suddenly screamed. Her face paling by the second she started imagining just how these wounds were going to affect Gohan's life. ' He will probably have to have his legs amputated... Sweet Kami it's all might fault.' "NO... no It's all my fault... your legs. Will you even be able to walk again?" In the midst of her worrying Videl failed to see the slight smirk creep across Gohan's lips. But to fade quickly when she looked him in the face again. He saw so many emotions in Videl's eyes it was almost overwhelming.

"Videl..."

'She isn't listening' He thought, reaching out Gohan lightly cupped the hysterical girls face and held her so she locked eyes with him.

"Videl" He said louder this time. "Listen to me right now, I see it in your eyes that you are blaming yourself for this. Stop that now. This is not your fault. I chose this, all of this through my actions. And stop worrying about me I can handle a little pain."

Staring into Gohan's eyes she could tell he was being serious. "But Gohan I could have grabbed that grenade, I could have thrown it, No I should have... But I-I... I froze." She finished with barely a whisper. Suddenly she started crying. She couldn't believe, she Satan Videl was crying!? Brushing Gohan's arm away she turned her gaze back to Gohan's legs. Seeing 4 large hole's in the boy's legs she couldn't take it anymore. She lost all rational thought. 'My fault... my fault... all...my...fault. Sobbing she managed to get out several understandable words. "Im so so so sorry Gohan... It's all... My...Fault... I ...Terrible... Person..."

Seeing her so distraught sparked a new feeling in Gohan, on he had never felt before. A strange tingling and a severe sense of needing to comfort the girl in front of him was crashing through his mind. "Videl look at me." He said softly. Seeing no acknowledgment he tried again but this time louder. "Videl look at me!" This time she did. "Look Videl this isn't your fault, stop being so hard on your self. Those men came in and killed lots of people. Seeing that massacre could have made anyone freeze up. Then when they threw that grenade, I got to it and threw it because I knew I could and because I wanted to keep my friends safe. That includes you even if you don't consider me a friend, I would have gladly been shot 100 more times and smothered that grenade with my body. So stop blaming yourself, I DID THIS TO MY SELF." He finished practically shouting.

Before she could get a reply out, partially in shock from what Gohan said and because finally paramedics had arrived on scene. Being oblivious to her surroundings till that moment she could only turn and look around. SWAT and police officers were swarming every where escorting everyone who was safe out of the mall, the people who weren't shell shocked from what they had witnessed were talking to several detective whose job it was to piece together what happened here. Turning around again she saw the Gohan was already on a stretcher being carried towards the door. She wanted to run after and check and see if the Son boy would be alright. Which she suddenly realized was very odd since before today she had hardly ever even spoken to Gohan. Now she owed him her and her friends lives. Completely in inner turmoil she didn't notice the 2 blondes trying to snap her out of her reverie.

"VIDEL!" They simultaneously yelled finally piercing her ear drums enough to gain her attention.

"Huh- Wha? Erasa? Sharpner? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah Videl we are fine thanks to Brains and you." Sharpner replied to her.

At the mention of Gohan, Erasa suddenly asked, "Videl... is Gohan ok? Do you think he's gonna make it? I mean look down, this puddle is huge. He lost a lot of blood."

"Oh Kami, Erasa I don't know! The hole's in his legs were so big and he also got shot in the shoulder. But I couldn't see how bad it was. If he dies I will never forgive my self. I can't believe how mean I've been to him these past couple years. You and Sharpner warmed right up to him, and he is always so nice and polite to me even though I've been such an ass hole to him. You even tried persuading me to give him a chance, but no arrogant me saw him as a loser nerd. And he was so calm and confident in this whole ordeal. He reacted instantly and saved all our lives, then he got shot for it. Then that guy and his sick rules for our fight. Gohan just said to to punch him and he could handle the pain... I... I don't know what to say. He is clearly a stronger person then me. I froze at the grenade, I nearly froze in the fight..."

"THATS ENOUGH VIDEL SATAN! GOHAN IS TERRIBLY WOUNDED! So snap out of this pity we need to go to the hospital to see him." Erasa said after cutting off Videl's ramblings.

**In the Ambulance**  
**Gohan**

'Hmm I sure am glad Piccolo wasn't busy.'

_Flashback_

::PICCOLO CAN YOU HEAR ME?::

::Yeah sure kid, why are you yelling?::

::Come to Satan City Mall as fast as you can. I've been shot twice and I can't transform into Saiyaman it would give me away. Wait for my signal to rush in. And when you do don't act like you know me at all. ok?::

::Got it kid on my way.::

::Oh yeah there are 4 guys in here wearing all black with royal army armor, they are the crooks.::

_End Flashback_

'But ya know he probably could have told me he was there. I was waiting for him to arrive that whole time. Then I just yelled for him hoping he was there. Could have saved me several of these bullet wounds.'

"Hey kid just hang on we are almost to the hospital." A paramedic insisted to Gohan. Which came as a surprise to him since he had forgotten where he was. 'Huh must be the blood loss, im not thinking fully.'

"Dam kid you really got shot up, 5 bullet wounds yet you aren't even showing the slightest signs of pain. Are you in shock or something? Or worse can you feel anything? Listen I need you to answer every question I ask."

"Huh...? Oh yeah, no I just have an extremely high pain tolerance. But Uhh what hospital are we going do?"

Eyes bugged out with a sweat dropped rolling down his back the medic responded "uhh yeah high pain tolerance." 'Is this kid mental or something how can he withstand the pain of 5 gunshot wounds as if it's nothing.' "Anyway we are headed to Satan General Hospital, it's the only one in the city."

"Well about that, you aren't allowed to run any tests or preform and kind of operation on me. It's on my file, it bears the kings seal. I am only treated at a private facility. So... if you guys do anything like that on me you will be sued by not only the World King but Capsule Corp. and the Ox King. Just fyi. "

"What the hell...? Whats your name then I can check your file on my laptop."

"Son Gohan, sir."

_tap tap tap tap tap click tap tap tap tap_

"Wow you weren't kidding, so what are we allowed to do till someone comes to pick you up?"

"Hmm I don't know I've never been taken to a regular hospital before. Never had this problem before. Actually can you untie my right hand. I need to make a phone call."

**Several Minutes Later**

"Hey Bulma, yeah it's me Gohan listen I got shot 5 times and they are taking me to Satan General Hospital, but ya know they can't do anything to me so can you come by and pick me up? I will text you what room number I am in. Ok thanks Bulma bye."

"Hey kid were you just talking to the Bulma Brief, president of Capsule Corp.?"

"Errr... Yeah why do you ask?"

"Heh never mind we are here." The medic replied as the ambulance came to a halt. 'Dam this kid is weird, but he's got some high connections that's for sure.'

**Several Hours Later  
Videl**

They had been trying for hours to get in to see Gohan, but with the rush of victims the hospital had closed it's doors to everyone who wasn't a direct relative. Sharpner had decided to take Erasa home, they all were exhausted and mentally drained. Each one an emotional wreck but they had long since stopped displaying emotion of any kind. Videl had started trying to rationalize the fact that Gohan's life was going to be changed permanently all because of what he had done today. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that nerdy little Gohan was the same guy who had taken 5 bullets and kept asking for more. Suddenly Videl realized how dark out it was. They had been sitting in front of the hospital waiting for something to happen. With her friends gone and Gohan's condition uncertain she finally decided she should just head home. Popping her jet copter out she started heading home.

Lost deep in thought while he copter auto piloted her home. 'Why didn't Saiyaman show up today? In fact where has he been the past several weeks?' Well thinking about it she realized that 'there hadn't been any crime worthy of Saiyaman's appearance in the past couple weeks. But today, since he hadn't shown up she wondered where he was?' A light on her dashboard went off indicating her arrival. After she had landed and headed up to her room and decided she needed to sleep. She was still in shock from the day's events and her and the 2 blondes had agreed to wake up early tomorrow before school and head to the hospital to get word on Gohan.

Videl fell asleep with her mind in turmoil with thoughts of the biggest enigma she had ever known Son Gohan.

* * *

AN: Well there is that all wrapped up. Did anyone see Piccolo coming to the rescue? Anyway hoped you enjoyed, till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello please enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short compared to the others but it just isn't as meaty of a chapter.

::This:: is back to bond communication in all further chapters.

* * *

**The Next Day  
Videl**

'Why? Why would they do that? How could Gohan do that? ... Why couldn't I do that?'

_Beep Beep Beep_

'Oh kami... I haven't slept all night. How could I? Yesterday I saw 15 people get blind sided and decimated. Then that guy and his hand... even he is braver than I am. I hope his hand is alright. But after all those atrocities I still have Gohan. What he did... He showed me just how far I am from being what I want to be. A true warrior. He was so... so fearless so ready to do what he thought was right with no concern for himself. How is he so selfless? How am I so selfish? Please let him be ok, I want to make this up to him, I... I want him to be alright, no ... no I NEED him to be alright.'

_Beep Beep Beep_

"uhhhh... fine I'm awake dam alarm." She groaned while sitting up and trying to smash her alarm clock. 'Ok Videl shower, the breakfast then hospital then school, then maybe hospital again...?'

**Satan General Hospital  
30 Minutes Later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO SON GOHAN CHECKED IN HERE? DON'T TELL ME HE IS DEAD! NO HE CAN'T BE!" Screamed Videl starting to sob by the end. "He has to be here."

"No miss Videl your friend isn't here because we weren't allowed to treat him. I'm sorry but that's all I can say. Patient confidentiality." Meekly responded the hospital secretary.

"Fine" Said Videl before stomping away, Sharpner and Erasa hot on her tail.

"I don't understand why isn't he here? Not allowed to treat him? That doesn't even make sense. Hey Erasa, Sharpner, do either of you know Gohan's house phone number?"

"Yeah sure Videl." Said Erasa. "His mom is really nice. But knowing her, if Gohan is in a hospital somewhere she is there as well probably strangling some poor doctor."

"Heh yeah his mom is crazy she's is practically as overprotective as your dad Videl." Said Sharpner adding his 2 cents to the conversation.

"Wait. Both of you know his mom? You guys are that good of friends? You've been to his house?"

"Yeah sure we are friends with him after all. His brother is soooo cute to. Awww but I bet he is really upset about Gohan. We should definitely call." Erasa replied.

"Ok but we will have to do it after school. Now-"

_Poof_

"- jump in my jetcopter and let's get going don't want to be late." Commanded Videl.

**Capsule Corp. Yesterday  
Gohan**

"UHHHH." Came a loud sigh. " Mom I am fine, I ate the senzu bean Piccolo gave me right as I got into Bulma's jet. And you know why I got shot in the first place. I couldn't let anyone see my powers. To be honest I wasn't sure if bullets could even hurt me. From what Vegeta's told me and accounts I've heard about dad, Saiyan skin is to tough for bullets. But I guess being only half Saiyan and by throwing my power level to practically zero that bullets can in fact hurt me."

"MY BABY BOY! SHOT! HE MUST BE SOME KIND OF HOOLIGAN GANGSTER DELINQUENT! Came a shrill cry oblivious to any reason. "YOU MUST BE GOHAN! I SEE IT ON THE NEWS ALL THE TIME, KIDS YOUR AGE SHOOTING ONE ANOTHER JUST TO JOIN A GANG." Came another. "Where oh where did I go wrong with you?" Came a finally somewhat calm question from Chichi.

Seeing his chance Gohan spouted out his strongest reasoning. "Mom I am not a gangster!" 'Where does she even get that? She watches to much tv.' "Anyway I only got shot because I was saving people's lives, my friend's lives. The man threw a grenade full of poisonous metal darts! It was going to kill tons of people. So I stood up and threw it into an abandoned store. Since I did that one of the guys shot me. Then he walked over and was saying he was going shoot other people every time Videl hit him in the fight he challenged her to. I said just shoot me for every hit. That's how I got the other 3. Honestly mom I've been hurt much worse than this before."

"Ok Gohan I believe you. But honestly couldn't you have dodged the bullets and made it look like luck or something?" Came his mothers exasperated tone. "I mean you have all that speed you should use it!"

"Yes mother, but anyway what am I going to do about school. It's not exactly a secret that I was shot 5 times. I can't just walk into school the next day completely healed now can I?

"Well son it seems you are completely healed! What a miracle! Guess your on your own for how that one happened. Have some fun with it, maybe even try being elaborate. BUT NO LYING! I raised you better."

'OH MY KAMI that is such a contradiction! "Hide your powers Gohan" "Try being normal Gohan" Yeah right. Fat chance I have of convincing anyone I am normal coming back fully healed less then 24 hours after what happened. Dam my mother and her ridiculous obsession with my education. Why can't she obsess over Goten.' Realizing his mother expected a response he said sarcastically. "Yeah just great mom. I can't wait to see their expressions."

**King Furry**

"Well I must say Bulma, you were correct this one deserves to be in the mix. But I don't understand why it's going to take another year?"

"Yes Balto, well to be honest the reason the opening has been pushed back a year is because the school year has just started again. I want to unveil this all over the summer break. So Gohan won't be able to find out about it till it's atleast been shown off. The longer we can keep it open and intact, the better effect it will have on the world. And all summer long Gohan will be isolated in the mountains probably training and studying. But during the school year he is in the city 5/7 days of the week. Maybe more. He would find out about it instantly if we unveiled any other time."

"Yes I see. But should we really be that worried about the lad? I mean your husband has been training insistently not stop for the past 5 years hasn't he? Surely he must rival if not surpass the boys power?"

"I honestly can't say, both Vegeta and Piccolo tell me he seems to disappear off the planet frequently when training. It makes me wonder if Goku taught him how to instant transmission and he has been training off planet. Possibly so Vegeta and Piccolo won't now his true power. He is very secretive about it. And since the Cell Games readings, No one will power up to their full power for me to get a level. Not even Vegeta. From what he's told me however he has attained the 2nd level. And he believes there may be another."

Raising his eyebrow in question Balto replied "Another level? He can't be serious! Their power is already ridiculous and they want to push it to levels beyond imagination? In any event, if that is true then we must hope Gohan has not been able to achieve that form. At least unless another threat arrives."

"Yes, but Balto even if this construction is blasted to oblivion we still have the footage. So we can always just reveal it. And once Gohan has no choice he won't just blow up another one. That is of course a back up plan."

"Hmm... yes, the true history of the Earth has been hidden for far to long. Alright Bulma do what's necessary but this better be ready to go next summer."

"I can't wait either Balto."

**OSH 2nd Day of School  
Gohan **

Today Gohan had decided on trying to hide from everyone. He had come to school early. He went right to his class being the 2nd one to arrive. The teacher was busy working with a student. Walking in Gohan motioned for him to come over. Confused as to why a tall kid with a big hoody with the hood up and covering most of his face was in his room the teacher obliged. "Hello son may I help you?"

"Ahh yes sir, well it's me Son Gohan and I was wondering if you could skip calling my name in roll call today. I think some student's are going to try to prank me when you do."

"Oh certainly Gohan. Please be seated and wait till class begins."

"Thank you sir." Came Gohan's relieved reply. Choosing a seat all the way up in the back corner, where no kids sat near just to be safe. Bored and realizing he still had 25 minutes till class started, Gohan took out a spare notebook and began doodling whatever came to mind. He became lost in his work and failed to realize his hood had slid off.

20 minutes later a worried girl walked into class. Glancing up she saw... no she couldn't actually be seeing this could she? Walking up to the boy who was doodling just as Gohan was often like to do. Videl said "G-Gohan?"

Startled out of his intense focus, Gohan looked up and made eye contact with her, then the only thing running through his mind came unexpectedly out of his mouth. "Shit it's Videl."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love all the support I have received for this story. Anyway thank again.

So I will be honest, I've just been coming up with this story as I go along. I had the basic plot line, which is Bulma's project. But before writing this chapter I went and checked the others and found some small things that didn't really connect with each other. So I added and deleted a couple lines in every chapter. And I now have a more concrete plan for this story. But don't feel inclined to go back and check the other chapters, the changes were pretty minimal to the actual story line.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Please enjoy!

* * *

**Videl**

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Screamed Videl enraged by poor Gohan's comment. "I spent all night worrying about you because only relatives were allowed in the hospital yesterday. Then Erasa, Sharpner and I go to see you this morning only to be told you were being privately treated. No word on your condition. For all we knew you could have been dead. We were going to call your house and see if your mom would fill us in. BUT NOW SOME HOW YOU ARE COMPLETELY HEALED!? AND ... AND WORST OF ALL YOU SAY THAT TO ME WHEN I SEE YOU!"

"Videl! Just hear me out for a minute ok? I can explain." Gohan said trying to calm the raging sea that is Videl.

"Start explaining then." Said a semi calm Videl.

"Alright well my mother is very protective, so she only let's and I quote "_The Best Doctors in the World_" take care of me. Yeah ridiculous but that's why Satan General couldn't admit me. Anyway that doesn't explain my miraculous health. Which I must say is a miracle. Ok so you remember that guy that knocked down the other 2 criminals?"

"Yeah the big guy with the cape and deep voice." Responded Videl. 'Actually I practically forgot about that guy, heck I never even got a good look at him. Only his cape.'

"Yes him, well since you said you heard his voice did you hear what he said? He said he saw what I did so I deserved a reward. Honestly I'm not into receiving awards bu-"

Videl cut him off. "Yes Gohan I get it your very humble." 'And a total naive dumbass.' "But what about it, what was the reward?"

"Yeah well he tossed me some weird bean. I didn't think much about it and put it in my pocket. After leaving Satan General, I was in a lot of pain and really out of it from the blood loss. That's when it hit me what the caped guy said. He told me the bean would heal me. I figured what the hell, so I ate it. And boom it healed me, no scars, nothing I feel like a million bucks from whatever that bean was."

"... So, a magic bean. Healed you?"

"I can see you are skeptical but the proof is right in front of you." Gohan said while lifting his pant leg. "See look no holes."

'What. The. Hell. He is healed... And his leg is... Dare I say muscular? Like wow it's really toned. Maybe he runs around a lot? No not even my legs are that toned.' Wondered Videl.

Seeing Videl staring oddly at his leg Gohan slid the clothing back down. "Ok then Gohan why did you say "Oh shit it's Videl"? When you saw me this morning huh? Why aren't you in your seat? What's with the hoody?"

"Well I didn't want to come into class and exclaim, HEY everybody check me out! I was shot 5 times yesterday but I ate a magical bean from a stranger and was completely healed." Came Gohan's voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "So I was trying to hide the fact I was here. Guess that was a waste of time. School hasn't even started. Hah."

"Hmm ok I guess that passes as a reason, but you didn't have to be an ass about it. Where is the normal nice Gohan?" Was Videl's retort.

At that moment 2 loud yells could be heard "G-Go-HAN!" Quickly followed by 2 blondes running up the stairs to join Videl and Gohan at the top. Sadly for them the bell rang signalling the beginning of homeroom.

"Hey Sharpner, Erasa. Let's all go get our seats." Was the calm faced response.

"Gohan man, what happened? You are walking! No limp." Stated Sharpner on their 4 row descent.

"Ok look, long story short I was given a magical bean that healed me fully. Now, leave the details till lunch before Mr. Nuutalking can get mad at us."

Taking their seats Videl was deep in thought, sure the other 3 were as well. Gohan was happy his story worked. And he was happy Videl was talking to him. He wondered if saving a girl's life and then **not** laughing your head off at them was a better way to make friends with them. 'I mean she was pissed at Saiyaman for laughing. While as Gohan when I saved her she actually worried about me and seems to have warmed up to me.' Considerably since I hadn't spoken more then several words to her at one time in the past 2 years, sans yesterday. But it's strange why I am so glad that Videl is interested in me as... well... as normal me?'

While Sharpner and Erasa's thoughts were running a marathon in their brains trying to figure out how a bean could heal 5 gun shot wounds magic aside... and in their thoughts 'Does magic even exist...'

Back to Videl, her thoughts were a maze in a jungle on a foreign planet, that's how lost she was. She was trying to come to terms with her new found concern for Gohan, her new interest in him, how Gohan could be so selfless, how she couldn't be, what kind of bean was it that Gohan had eaten, how that caped man had moved so fast, and why she hadn't met Gohan's mom yet while Erasa and Sharpner both had. 'I'm not jealous am I, I can't be. Satan Videl does not get jealous. I'm just mad that neither my 2 friends or nice polite Gohan never invited me!' Finishing with the last thought Homeroom ended and the 4 teens made their way off to their next class.

**Lunch  
****Gohan**

'Hmm, I could really get use to this. Videl has been talking to me all day. And this year we have all the same classes together and she's sat next to me every time. She is fun to talk with, she is smart and catches all my jokes, Sharpner and Erasa never catch my jokes. Always going right over their heads. I guess lunch will be different this year. I always ate alone. I think I will sit with those 3 today.'

Sitting down next to Videl, across from the 2 blondes Gohan was immediately accosted. "Ok Gohan, spill, and I mean details now!"

"Yes ok Erasa... but I need to eat first. Give me five minutes."

"Hahah man Gohan, you and your stomach. Oh hey Videl you better watch this. You haven't seen him eat have you?" Chuckled Sharpner.

"What do you mean Sharpner? Does he have bad manners or somethi-..."Asked Videl. "Oh kami." She whispered upon seeing the enormous explosion of food that was Gohan's lunch coming out of it's capsule. Humongous bowls of rice and noodles surrounded him. All over the floor and the table. "He... eats ALL OF THAT!" Videl exasperatedly yelled.

Chuckling again Sharpner said "Yeah and he wolfs it all down faster then I can eat my normal sized lunch. First time I saw him and his brother eat I couldn't look at food for the rest of the weekend. "

"Yeah Gohan's brother eats nearly as much as he does, and he said his dad could eat twice as much as he could. His family has crazy metabolisms or something."

'No way did his dad eat twice as much. That would be literally impossible. I mean how is Gohan eating this much. His stomach is still the same size, it should have swelled up like a balloon by now!'

Videl was broken out of her thoughts by the satisfied sigh only a saiyan can make after eating. "Ahhhhmmm. My mother is an amazing chef. I practically can't wait till dinner so I can eat her food again!" He dreamily stated but before he could go off into dreamland he was punched on the shoulder.

Snapping out of it he heard Videl ask "Why did you hit him Sharpner?"

"He told me to before, he said any time he starts to dream about food punch him to knock him back to his senses. Because the first time I saw him go off like that I couldn't get a word out of him for half an hour. Haha Brains here is way to spacey when it comes to food."

"Alright guys I am finished let me explain what happened." And so Gohan did, retelling his story to Erasa and Sharpner just as he had to Videl earlier. He paid close attention to what he said to make sure he got all the details the same. Krillin had told him details were important to a good lie. Not a lot of details but enough to be convincing. Too many and you will forget one.

After lunch everyone went to their classes for the rest of the day. Gohan continued to be delighted by Videl's company the rest of the day, heck he enjoyed it the rest of the week. He noticed that they were started to get more familiar with one another.

**Friday After School  
****Videl**

'It's strange, but I really like spending time with Gohan. He is fun to talk to. And he actually gets what I am talking about. From what I can tell he believes in most of the same ideals I do. And I know he is willing to do what is necessary. Hmm I haven't asked him why he is so selfless. Or why he did what he did. He could have told me to try headbutting that guy I fought. But no before we even fought he told me to just punch him, and that he could take the pain. I want to know how Gohan was so sure in that situation, so calm, so conscious. I mean 5 bullet wounds and he was trying to comfort me in my shock. How could he do that. Even I would have fainted from the pain or the blood loss. Ya know what? I am gonna invite him to get some coffee with me tomorrow and maybe even go for a walk in the park, get some ice cream? Then I would have the perfect chance to ask him. If he freaks out from the memories or something he will have Sunday to cool down right? Yeah my plan is perfect. I will just ask Erasa for his number.'

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Videl! Quick get to the station! We are under attack! They have the station surrounded. Many officers down. None of the SWAT units were geared up and they blew up our armory. And we can't call out to the Army they are hours away from here! Even longer to mobilize a group to get here. These guys have decided since Saiyaman has been absent, they can take over the city. _Cough cough_ huuuu... it's bad Videl get your dad down here if you can. We need anything. OH MY KAMI! HOW DO THEY HAVE THA- _shoooo BOOOOOOM!_ _kkkkzzzzz. _"

"Chief? Oh kami no... The chief." 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What can I do! I will just freeze again. There must be blood everywhere. Why can't I be brave like my dad... like... Gohan? NO stop, focus, call dad, call the army, get to the police station, or ... Hope Saiyaman's back?'

**Gohan**

'Finally I can do a Saiyaman patrol. Mom told me I had to come straight home all week. But... It's technically now the weekend. And besides the city needs to know I didn't abandon it. I haven't been seen around for over 2 months. Those criminals that attacked me at the mall, I have the feeling they did something like that because of my absence.'

_shoooo BOOOOOOM!_

Flying about as Saiyaman Gohan's Saiyan hearing picked up the sound of a loud explosion preceded by... well he wasn't sure but he new where to go to find out. Twisting in the air he flew towards the sound. Several seconds later he nearly fell out of the sky in shock. The police station was on fire in 3 locations. There was a huge hole on one side where he could see the explosion had happened. Glancing about Gohan saw nearly 150 men dressed in various states of body armor. Most had at least a front facing vest. The more important gang leaders had front, back and torso and to mid thigh protected. Sirens were blaring everywhere as the cop cars were burning or shot up. Several had been run over by was looks like a... TANK! They have a tank! Gohan stretched his ki out towards the station hoping to sense that some cops were still alive. Feeling about 20 men all in one room together he guessed they had barricaded themselves in.

"ALRIGHT COPS NOW THAT OUR TANK FINALLY SHOWED UP IT'S TIME WE FINISHED YOU SCUM OFF! HAHAHA BY NIGHTFALL SATAN CITY WILL BE OURS! HAHAH YES KEEP PRAYING FOR SAIYAMAN I'M SURE HE WILL COME SAVE YOU." Yelled a tall man with a megaphone. Looking at him Gohan saw his body armor was a full suit covering everything. He even had some kind of helmet on.

'Well if that doesn't scream LEADER! Then I don't know what does.' Gohan thought. He let a smirk cross his face. Then he fazed out of the air and appeared right in front of the man.

Gohan said in his deeper hero voice. "Excuse me sir, But I do believe assaulting the police and using a tank are considering law breaking actions. So surrender now or prepare to fight, (AN: That's Right!).

"S-S-S-Saiy-SAIYAMAN!? NO IT CAN'T BE! WHY ARE YOU BACK! WHY NOW!"

The leader didn't know how to react, especially when he saw Saiyaman start laughing. "Well, no one would believe the real reason. And I'm back now because it's the first chance I've gotten since my absence. Let's just go with... I was on vacation and now i'm back. Hahah Surprise!"

"Surprise this you fucking hero. " The leader opened fired in Gohan's direction. Gohan trying to show them how futile their efforts were naturally just stood there and started catching all bullets with his right hand. But that had been what the leader wanted. While shooting he had sprinted away from being face to face with Gohan. Then he yelled. "ALRIGHT NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO SHOOT THOMAS! HELLO I SAID FIRE THE FUCKING TAN- _shoooooooooo! _The man was cut off by the sound of the tank firing at Gohan.

'Alright time to show them I mean business.' Turning around Gohan stretched a hand out and grabbed the shell as is zoomed toward him. Standing there tank shell in hand he waited for his actions to sink into the criminals minds. 'And... Now!' Gohan crushed the shell in his hand, still stretched out. Then he powered up a ki blast in his hand.

Yelling loud enough for the drivers to hear "ALRIGHT GET OUT OF THE TANK NOW! IN 30 SECONDS I AM GOING TO BLOW IT UP! WHETHER YOU ARE STILL INSIDE OR NOT!" Gohan allowed his voice to take a menacing tone, he new the guys would be compelled to get out of the tank. Never before had Saiyaman actually been menacing or serious. He was always goofy and strange. But the gangster in the tank practically shit themselves hearing his voice.

Not seeing movement Gohan yelled again. "ALRIGHT HERE GOES! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HA!" Releasing the energy in his palm, Gohan watched as the tank exploded a second later. 'Heh those guys jumped out of the tank on 9. But I enjoyed the countdown.' Thought a smirking Gohan.

Gohan fazed over to the leader and punched him hard in the gut knocking him out. He reached down and grabbed the megaphone the man still had. "Alright everyone listen up. I, the Great Saiyaman am giving you a choice. Either willingly walk over to me and throw down your weapons and get ready to go to jail. Or you can try fighting and get the beat down of your life from me and miss Videl. Who I might add will be landing in several seconds." Raising his voice and letting his anger take over Gohan started again. "SO TAKE THE FIRST ONE YOU SCUM, I AM PREPARED TO BEAT YOU ALL TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIVES FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE TODAY, HELL I MIGHT JUST LOSE CONTROL. AND THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON CAPABLE OF HANDLING ME IN A RAGE AND HE LOVES IT WHEN I GET MAD. HE NEVER TRIES TO CALM ME DOWN SO IF YOU VALUE YOUR THE ABILITY TO WALK OR TALK OR BREATH, I SUGGEST MY FIRST OPTION..." Calming down Gohan finished. "...Surrender."

As he finished his speech Videl landed near him. At that moment all the crooks came rushing forward shouting for forgiveness and for Saiyaman's holy mercy. Seeing over 150 criminals armed to the teeth rushing at her Videl could only stare in wonder as they all threw their weapons down in a huge pile then got on their knees and continued to beg to Saiyaman. Gohan barked an order. "Clear away from the guns now! Don't be anywhere near them or you will get hurt." Seeing him power up another blast the criminals ran behind him. Many of them started crying. That is when the news copter flew over. Getting a close up they saw 150 men bowing and basically worshiping Saiyaman, many of them them tears falling down their cheeks. Then a bright flash of yellow and an explosion announced that Saiyaman had blown all the criminals weapons to dust. Gohan turned to the men and let out a yell "aaaAAAAHHHHHHH!" He exploded into his super saiyan state. His eyes burning with aggression.

'What if Videl had arrived before I got here... Or what if I had listened to mom and gone home after school. She would have died. Arrrgh no NO NO!' Losing the fight with his humanity Gohan's rage over took him and he ascended to the second form. The city began shaking. The ground was practically rolling in waves from Gohan. Panes of glass were exploding. Saiyaman's helmet was ripped off his head by the fierce wind that began emanating from him. His hair was standing tall in ridiculously long points, and his aura, crackling with blue bolts of electricity was pulsing rapidly when Gohan vanished. Within 5 seconds all 150 men had been knocked out Gohan had manged to restrain himself. Delivering a remarkably low powered hit to each man's neck. The remarkable thing was the he was in the 2nd form but he was in full control. He knew now was not the time to do anything rash. Videl was nearby.

After those 5 seconds passed Gohan appeared in front of Videl. He simply said. "Glad I came back today." Before Videl could reply he was gone. Already half way to his destination.

* * *

AN: Well this should help whip up the world's curiosity about whether Saiyaman, the Gold fighter, and the delivery boy are all the same person. And seeing the effects his power had on Satan City and how he disposed of those men might lead some to question what they know.

Anyone get my reference in the author note I put in the chapter? High Five if you did for terrible villains and their pre battle routines!

Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Vegeta**

At 450 times Earth's gravity, Vegeta was in the middle of his daily work out. He was sweating hard, pushing his body, constantly trying to reach new limits. When suddenly he felt Gohan's ki take a huge leap. 'What the fuck?' Vegeta stopped training. Concentrating on Gohan he could tell the boy was abnormally angry, why he hadn't a clue and really wasn't interested. What had his attention was how much power Gohan was emitting. Falling to his knees Vegeta violently shook his head trying to deny it. 'NO! NO WAY CAN THE BRAT BE EMITTING THAT MUCH POWER!' Denial turning to rage Vegeta stood back up he said to himself quietly "Hump, the brat's heading my way. And he's still pissed. He better not be in the first form. I only felt his power jump once though." Not getting any more time to ponder, Gohan punched right through the ceiling not stopping his flight at all. He slammed down into the floor 10 feet away from Vegeta. His impact created a huge crater destroying most of the GR's floor. From his position, one knee on the ground the other held up only the foot making contact, Gohan raised his head and made eye contact with Vegeta.

"Spar now." Was all Vegeta heard before the kid rushed him faster then he could see. Fazing to Vegeta's right Gohan placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Before the Prince could react Gohan had 2 finger's to his forehead and the 2 were on a distant desert planet. "Power up now Vegeta, 2nd form, I know you can do it. Now if you even want to try to live through this do it!" Came Gohan's cold command.

"Do you mean to insult me brat? You just interrupted my training and ruined the Gravity Room, DAMIT! Bulma is gonna bitch about it to me." Finishing his snide complaint Vegeta started powering up. First he easily popped into the first transformation. His muscles bulged and his hair turned yellow. "Alright boy prepare to witness the full power of your prince. AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Vegeta was hovering off the ground. He was hunched over with his fists tightly clenched, his body started shaking from the influx of power. He had only managed to ascend to this form once before.

_Flashback_

He had been in the GR for 18 hours, this was it he was going to do it. He could feel the power bubbling just out of his grasp. 'Today is the day I attain what is mine. I have spent months in the first form. I have full mastery of it. I will achieve this next transformation NOW!' With his entire being focused on that single thought Vegeta was hunched over with his fists clenched, sweat was pouring off his body, he paid it no heed. 'Ascend damit!' He continued to think. 'Why can't I do this? I have the necessary base power, I even have fulled mastery of the first form!' Switching from thoughts to yelling Vegeta's voice rang throughout Capsule Corp. his rage could be clearly heard in every word. "I WILL ASCEND NOW, FUCK! I MUST DO THIS NOT ONLY FOR MY SELF." He continued but his voice was barely a whisper as he said the last line to himself. " but for Bulma, for Trunks my son and heir. I must have this power I must be strong enough to protect them. I need to be stronger." Realizing he was not strong enough to protect his own family pushed Vegeta over the breaking point.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His scream of rage, and pain was heard by everyone within several blocks of Capsule Corp. His hair started elongating and it's point's separated into more points. It's color changing from a pale yellow to a deep rich gold. His muscles bulged increasing with the new massive power flooding his body. He grew several inches taller. His aura had erupted around him, small bolts of blue electricity surrounded his rapidly pulsing golden aura. He was nearly glowing, his power emanating off him. The Earth was shaking as Vegeta continued powering up to the maximum he could within this new form. He lusted to feel his new full potential. The force of his presence was to much and the floor of the GR was eaten away, the pieces hovering several feet above the ground. Hitting his max Vegeta's power exploded around him. The GR blew up. The ceiling and walls were vaporized in the rush of raw energy. A massive vortex of dirt was caught in the air swirling around Vegeta. Opening his eyes for the first time since, he saw the damage he had caused to Capsule Corp. A huge crater was all the remained of the GR. Part of the garden had been hit by his energy, the missing wall was proof. All the windows had shattered. Realizing he made a huge mistake in where he chose to finally ascend Vegeta powered down. The rush of power dissipating. Bulma came sprinting up from her lab only to fall flat back on her ass. Mouth agape and eye's bugging out of her head.

She glanced up and saw her husband floating there above the crater. He was panting heavily, most of his clothing was ripped and split. But what caught Bulma's attention was the massive smile on his face and the strangely happy sounding laugh coming from him. Bulma stood up and walked out onto the front lawn. She got a good look at all the damage. Her anger flared again. "VEGETA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THIS! THE GR CAN HANDLE MOST ANYTHING YOU THROW AT IT. AND I KNOW YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO FIRE A FINAL FLASH AT THE WALL!"

Still laughing Vegeta descended down to stand next to Bulma. Finding he was entirely drained he ended up on his knees instead. Out of breath still he answered. "I- I did it finally." Looking up he locked eyes with Bulma. Seeing her confusion he could no longer contain the wave of emotion that was pouring off him.

:: BULMA I FINALLY ASCENDED TO THE 2ND LEVEL! THE POWER! I HAVE NEVER BEEN THAT EXHILARATED IN MY LIFE! ALL MY HARD WORK HAS FINALLY PAID OFF! I CAN KEEP YOU SAFE. BOTH YOU AND TRUNKS.::

Bulma was literally floored. For the 2nd time that day she fell on her ass. Vegeta's happiness and excitement were overwhelming. Bulma could feel it rushing through their bond uncontrollably. ::What do you mean Vegeta you have always been able to keep us safe? You are one of the strongest people in the universe.::

::No woman.:: Vegeta retorted. He had finally regained his composure and returned to his normal attitude. ::I was weak. Kakarrot's brat's power far exceeded my own. But now I am a power never seen but once. Now I can protect you and our son. Now you will be safe. However I must apologize for the damage I caused. I should have been trying to do this somewhere else. I had forgotten the raw power that your body releases when you transform for the first time. With no control it caused a lot of damage. Even more since the 2nd form is far stronger.::

Sighing Bulma couldn't be mad at her husband. She finally understood why he had constantly been pushing himself everyday. Harder even then before the androids had appeared. And she was glad that he was so happy. Returning to speaking she said playfully. "Well mister looks like you won't be able to train for awhile. It's going to take me a while to rebuild the GR from scratch. And you will be helping this time. I am going to teach you how to fix it. So I won't have to hear you whine every time you ruin it. I know you Saiyan's are actually very intelligent, no matter how much you stick to being warriors."

"Yes well their is a reason I am so arrogant."

_End Flashback_

Yes, Vegeta hadn't tried ascending again since that day. But he new that Gohan would tear him apart if he didn't give it his all. Continuing to power up his hair changed from a pale yellow to the striking gold of an ascended saiyan. His aura exploded around him. Blue electricity flashing everywhere as he continued screaming. His blue spandex suit grew with his new height and bulging muscles.

"Wow Vegeta seeing how long it took you, I'd say this is only your 2nd time ascending. This won't be as fun as I thought." Gohan taunted. He stood waited with his arms crossed smirking at Vegeta's display of power. Reaching his max Vegeta's roar ceased as his energy exploded around him, still unstable at his full power from lack of practice. "Ya know what Vegeta, I am really pissed and I don't want to just slaughter you so I will fight you in my first form." Said Gohan with a vicious smirk. He dropped from his ss2 state to his first form. Faking a yawn to show his boredom Gohan floated their waiting for Vegeta to attack.

"That mistake is going to cost you this fight brat." Was Vegeta's sneering response. "NOW GET READY TO FEEL THE POWER OF THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" Roared Vegeta as he flew at Gohan full speed. Gohan dropped into his fighting stance. Then charged at Vegeta. Meeting, the 2 super powers slammed together, fists and knees coming together with tremendous power. Vegeta had a slight power advantage but Gohan relied on speed when fighting and even in his first form he was quick enough to keep up when Vegeta went for a power hit. So going blow for blow with the Prince was a bad idea. He quickly shot down to the ground. Vegeta came down with the force of a mountain behind his kick. Fazing out, leaving Vegeta to stand in the massive crater he had just created, Gohan reappeared behind Vegeta and sent a right hook at his head. Expecting this Vegeta ducked and spun, he swept his leg along and knocked Gohan off balance. Then Vegeta caught him on the chin with a nasty uppercut.

Gohan was sent flying high into the clouds. Vegeta fazed out to appear above him and laced his fingers together. He threw a jackhammer right into Gohan's stomach. Gohan hit the planet with enough force to throw it out of orbit. Flying out of his crater till he was level with the Prince, Gohan snorted "Looks like this will be interesting." With that said the 2 collided again.

Fighting back and forth across the planet they fought for 5 hours. Approaching the 6th, Vegeta was tiring out. Every hit he landed on Gohan should have been a devastating blow. But the boy seemed almost unaffected like he had when they first began sparring. If it weren't for the tattered remains of his Saiyaman outfit, his bloody lip, and the several gashes on his arms and legs. Vegeta would have thought he never landed a blow. 'Gohan's stamina is preposterous.' He thought.

Seeing his foe panting heavily Gohan decided to end the fight. He had noticed it was getting hotter and hotter on the planet. Looking over he saw they were heading towards a star. 'Huh we must have knocked the planet out of orbit with our fight. Good thing I brought us out here.' Snapping out of it, Gohan yelled to Vegeta. "Hey the planet is heading towards that star. We need to end the fight. Final Flash vs Kamehameha lets go." With his message delivered Gohan flew to be level with Vegeta. He bent his knees and cupped his hands at his side. Entering the famous stance of the kamehameha. As he began focusing his energy he had a sudden thought. 'Why was I even so angry today? Why did I freak out and reveal that Saiyaman is also the Gold Fighter. Sure not many people new about the Gold fighter, he had only made one appearance, and you could only see him from behind on the hotel's security camera, but still his first alter ego's appearance had a certain reputation to it. This spar really helped me calm down. I have been meaning to fight Vegeta for a while. Especially since I felt him ascend.' Finished thinking, Gohan began chanting. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

Only to hear Vegeta "FINAL FLASH!"

Mentally blocking Vegeta's voice Gohan finished his attack to meet Vegeta's halfway. "HAAAAA!" His wave shot forward to meet Vegeta's golden one. All his ss2 energy focused into his attack, Vegeta was winning their competition. Gohan couldn't let Vegeta win for several reasons. The most important was Vegeta didn't know the instant transmission and that star was pretty close. Besides that though, this was the first serious spar he had had with Vegeta in several years. And he had a reputation as the strongest warrior in the universe to uphold. His Saiyan pride could have played a part as well, but he blocked those thoughts and instead started laughing.

He yelled loud enough that it carried over the sound of their raging beams clashing. "Well Vegeta you are put up a good fight but it's time to finish it." With that said Gohan effortlessly ascended to the second form. After the Cell Games he had spent the first year constantly in his ss2 form, working to attain full mastery of it. Smirking he powered up so that he was only just stronger than Vegeta and then sent his power into his blast. Just before Vegeta was overwhelmed and knocked out Gohan yelled "GOOD NIGHT SWEET PRINCE!" His trademark taunt he always yelled when he finished Vegeta in a spar.

'Dam that kid. One day I will beat him.' Was Vegeta's last thought before fading into unconsciousness. Gohan fazed over to Vegeta And grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. Putting 2 fingers to his forehead Gohan stretched his senses out searching for Piccolo's ki. Finding it he materialized moments later Vegeta in tow, onto the Lookout.

"Hey Piccolo. Is Dende around?" Gohan asked.

Startled by their sudden appearance he opened his eyes and stood up from his meditative pose. "Hey kid, I didn't sense you and Vegeta fighting. But now I see my suspicions were correct, you did learn the instant transmission from Goku. Anyway Dende is right behind you." Piccolo answered with his deep voice.

Turning around Gohan saw Dende. "Hey Dende." Was all Gohan got out before Dende hugged him.

"You need to visit more often Gohan. Piccolo and Mr. Popo are very routine about everything. I need some excitement in my life. And watching the troubles of the people of Earth is so boring. All of them are so petty. Or their problems are to big for me to do anything about. Like World hunger or something. Anyway let me see to healing you two." With that said Dende put his hands up by Gohan's chest and a faint glow surrounded his body as Dende began healing him. He then healed Vegeta. Thanking him and saying his goodbyes Gohan took off with Vegeta. It was late, his mother would be furious. But he was happy. He had been cooped up for months. No training and he had really needed that spar. Arriving at Capsule Corp. He set Vegeta down and slapped him to wake him up. Groggily Vegeta got up acknowledged Gohan then said "You will come by tomorrow at 8 am to help me repair the damages you caused. With that he nodded to him before walking inside without another word. Gohan took off home.

He had yet to power down from ss2 he was just as comfortable in it as in his base form. So he shot off at extreme speed, and reached his house minutes later. Walking to the door, he knew she was waiting for him. Gohan tried to steel himself before knocking. His mother was going to be livid. She had told him to be home right after school. Now nearly midnight he was in for the pan beating of his life. Then once she satisfied her beating of him she would talk his ear off for at least an hour he was sure. Sighing he let himself in and walked to the kitchen. "Hello mom."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: First time trying to describe gore, found it kinda hard. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"SON GOHAN DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS!" Chichi didn't give Gohan time to reply. "I WILL TELL YOU! IT'S MIDNIGHT! MIDNIGHT! I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED FOR GETTING SHOT! THEN WHAT DO I SEE ON TV? OH I KNOW HOW ABOUT THE RETURN OF THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DECIDED TO DISOBEY ME JUST SO YOU COULD STOP SOME CRIMINALS? I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"

Realizing his mother had was finally expecting a response Gohan replied calmly. "Mom you said I had to be home right after school all **week** but now it's the weekend. And besides did you actually see what I had to step in to help with? 150 heavily armed and armored criminals who had a tank were attacking the Satan Police Department and they had nearly killed all of them!" Pausing a second Gohan thought 'Huh? what are they going to do about that? There are usually hundreds of cops in Satan City. I only sensed 20 left alive in the station. So 20 plus what 30-40 on patrols in the city... and off duty probably another 100. So they are only 150 left out of nearly 300. Maybe Red Star City will lend some officers over. The cities are only an hour apart and Red Star has almost no crime... Yeah that would work.'

"Son are you even listening to me?" Chichi demanded. 'That's it, I don't like to hit my sons but they can just be so irrational some times!' She thought. 'Time to bring out my hay maker.'

_Thump _

"OW MOM! What was that for?" Asked Gohan while rubbing his head.

"Gohan you were zoned out. I was talking to you, I know I taught you better than to ignore me when I am talking to you. Some times I think you just need help to remember that. Think of my pan as a jump start!" Chichi answered in her sweetest tone. "Anyway saving the city from crime didn't keep you out till midnight, tell me what you were doing."

"Oh yeah ok Mom. Well as you might have seen on the report. I blew my stack on the criminals. I don't even know why. But I ascended to the 2nd form in the city. I really wanted to tear them all apart. Lucky for them I am a rational person."

Chichi sweat dropped and inwardly chuckled. 'Funny I just thought that he was irrational hah.'

"So instead of the headline reading Satan City Massacre, they probably said something along the lines of Saiyaman saves the day shows off he is the Gold Fighter and knocks 150 men unconscious then disappears. But yeah I was pissed."

_Thump_

"Language Gohan I raised you better."

"Oh hehe yeah sorry mom. So yeah I flew to Capsule Corp. and then instant transmissioned Vegeta and I to some far off planet. Then I sparred with him for what must have been... 5-6 hours. Had to call the spar at the end because we had knocked the planet into a collision course with a nearby star."

"Oh is that all?" 'Since when did he know instant transmission?' "Well Gohan I certainly see that your clothes are a mess. So I guess your story fits." Said Chichi matter of factly.

"Yep, ahh hmm, and mother I have to go help Vegeta repair the GR tomorrow at 8 since I kinda damaged it before we left." Gohan informed his mother. Unconsciously scratching the back of his neck, sheepish grin in tow.

"Fine, but bed now mister. And you are off being grounded. I trust you not to get shot again are we clear? I would rather your friends know how powerful you are." Nodding his response, then exchanging a quick "Goodnight" they both went to bed. Gohan was busy trying to figure what all the mood swings and anger attacks were from. He pondered it till 1:30 then let a peaceful sleep take him.

**Videl**

Videl's last 24 hours had been hellish. Since school got out she had been on the go. First she had went to the Police Station. What she had found inside would be forever burned into her mind. Entering in through the bullet riddled front doors, Videl had been in search of 150 pairs of handcuffs at first. But she wasn't prepared for what she found. Officer's she had come to befriend were strewn all throughout the building. Most all of them were dead. Those who weren't she had decided she wished they were for their sake. Huge puddle's of blood polka dotted the floor. Many of the walls had been painted crimson. She came across internal organs she had never even heard of. To say the least it was brutal. She had thrown up several times. From the few survivors she had gathered how it all went down.

The men had shown up and surrounded the station. They had tossed grenades in through all windows. Which had blown many officer's to bits, which most of the spatterings could be attributed to. Then 30 of them had rushed in through the front door and another 30 in through the back. Catching the dazed officers by surprise it had been child's play to mow down anyone who didn't stay put pretending to be dead. The chief had been having a discussion with his senior officers about how he suspected something big was going to go down soon. So they heard the initial exchange and the gunfire following, so they chief had barricaded them all within his personal sanctum. Built with such a situation in mind. What they hadn't planned for was the tank. Which had shot the metal door that had descended to protect Satan City's finest. Shrapnel from the door had ripped through the room killing and decapitating.

But still that is where the survivors were. So Videl had spent 30 minutes in there. Trying her best to apply emergency medical aid. She had called Satan General when she first looked inside. She had told them the police station was completely destroyed and the officers within where all in unknown condition. So all 10 of the hospitals ambulances were sent off. Red Star City and Blue Star City had been called by Videl as well. She had gotten in contact with each city's chief and told them the situation. They both had sent several squads of backup along with half of each city's ambulances, jammed packed with first responder.

She had managed with the help of the other able bodied police men to stabilize those surviving injured then they went out and handcuffed each criminal. The final count had it at 12 un wounded officers and 3 left in critical condition the others who had been in the room were all dead. 10 of the 12 were put on guard duty. Videl and the 2 others had gone and found a working cruiser and used it's radio to call back all the on duty officers throughout the city. Then they got on a computer and went through the data base calling in all off duty officers who weren't busy.

When it hit the news that Saiyaman had left the city. And that the cops had been decommissioned for the time being, every petty criminal decided it was a good time to have some fun. Videl had spent all night with the reinforcements trying to re install order in the city. A curfew had been instated and anyone not in their house by midnight was going to be arrested no questions asked. So naturally a riot broke out. Luckily it was a small one and the participants were easily discouraged. They had tried to argue the curfew and Videl floored 4 of the more outspoken lot. By then it was 4 in the morning. The police sent Videl home. They told her to take some time off. What she had been through what with the attack on Monday, then she had to see the aftermath in the station in all it's ugly glory. The new temporary chief was worried about the young girls mental state.

On one hand Videl was pissed she had finally, finally proven to the police she could handle a tough situation. Today had shown it. She had single handedly organized all the relief and medical help for the first several hours before the mayor got involved to over see everything. Then she had been out beating down criminals left and right till 4 in the morning. And after all that they had told her to just take a indefinite break from crime fighting. She had gone home and instantly fallen asleep on top of her sheets, rage forgotten. To exhausted to do anything. But that's when her mind decided to vividly run a horror slide show in her dreams. She had gotten 2 hours of sleep. At 6 she decided to try a nice hot shower. But when she closed her eyes all she could imagine is that the water running down her was blood squirting off exploding policemen, or dripping from the ceiling. Needless to say the shower didn't last long. In her now mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion Videl gave up. She went to the their in house gym. She went through speed routines on the punching bag for several hours. She wanted to clear her mind. Now it was 9. She went to get breakfast. The servants saw the dark bags, and the haunted look in her eyes. They all avoided her. After eating she went back to bed. Tossing and turning trying to sleep. Finally at noon she had a servant leave the house to buy sleeping pills. When he got back at 12:45 she downed twice the recommended dosage, and let blissful blackness take her to an uninterrupted oblivion.

The next time she woke up was 2 in the morning later that night. She had slept all evening. Videl felt miles better. Her mental turmoil had calmed down and was as smooth as a mountain lake. she decided now would be a good time to try a shower again.

**Gohan**

After a filling breakfast Gohan had gone and helped Vegeta. It was a pretty quick fix. Well quick in that the 2 workers nearly moved at the speed of light. Before working Gohan had been greeted by a cheery Bulma and a sleepy Trunks. Gohan had asked Bulma if she could repair his Saiyaman outfit, it was still destroyed from the spar. She happily obliged and sent the 2 off to their work.

Gohan received his outfit and went to test it out. To his surprise Bulma had changed it. Now it consisted of an orange gi like his father always wore, no under shirt, black boots like his father always wore, and a much slimmer and sleeker version of his still orange helmet. Antennae included.

"Wow Bulma why the change?" Asked the perplexed super hero.

"Well I didn't have another green gi top. So I went with one similar to your fathers. But without the undershirt. You are 16 now, I figured it was time to show off your chest muscles a bit. Break some poor girls neck ya know?" Answered a giggling Bulma. "And the new helmet was one I had been working on for you in my spare time. I think it looks much better. The other one was so round and bulky. This one is much more form fitting."

Blushing from Bulma's answer, Gohan quickly thanked her and decided to go see what the public's opinion on his new looks was. On his way to Satan City did it dawn on Gohan the condition he had left the town and Videl in yesterday. Unconsciously he powered up to his first super saiyan form and sped at the forms full speed towards his destination. As he entered the city's limits he stretched out his senses and located Videl's ki. A huge wave of relief rolled through him. He had no idea why but he was extremely relieved and happy Videl was fine. He still without knowing it powered back down to his base form. Then without further contemplation Gohan spotted a mugging taking place and flew down to intervene. And make a debut!

* * *

AN: Ok it will be back to the main plot soon! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Someone asked what the new Saiyaman helmet looks. To try to help you visualize it, imagine Russel Crowe's helmet in Gladiator, the one with the face mask and spikes. But orange, no spikes, no top ridge, and instead of a face mask it has a black visor thing like the original helmet. So it doesn't have those big white circles on the side.

Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

**Gohan**

After knocking the mugger out, Gohan took off and flew downtown. He saw all the damage he had caused when he ascended. Most of the tall office block building's exteriors were all glass. Random panes across dozens of buildings had exploded, and people had hastily patched up the holes where they could. Gohan saw the police officer's swarming the town. After yesterday's near pandemonium the city was still in crackdown mode. He decided nothing was going to require his help and flew off back home. It was after all nearly lunch time.

Gohan had spent the remainder of his weekend studying and training. Goten had been at Trunk's all weekend. So he got in a good workout on Sunday. But school on Monday came quickly. He was late. Class started in 5 minutes and it would take him 10 to get there. Hopefully he wouldn't get detention, it was only the 2nd week after all. Resigned himself to his fate either way, he spent the remainder of the flight thinking about how Videl was doing. He had heard on the news that she had been a very busy bee. Turns out she was very instrumental on Friday in keeping the city in order. He hoped she wasn't overly burdened.

Arriving late to Homeroom, Gohan was greeted by the teacher, a man he came to realize didn't mind a late student. It was after all only Homeroom to the teacher. Seeing his friends he made his way to his seat. Greeting Erasa and Sharpner as he usually did nothing seemed amiss. But when he glanced at Videl he noticed something. 'Videl never sleeps in class. Especially Homeroom. She always does last nights homework. I should try talking to her, see how she's holding up.'

Before he could put his plan into action Erasa began a conversation that drew his attention. "So Videl." The blonde poked her friend to stir her. "I heard you saw Saiyaman at the police station. From what I saw on the news he freaked out after blowing up all those crooks guns. And he somehow changed into the Gold Fighter?"

Lifting her head to face Erasa, Videl had listened and now decided to answer, she sounded tired to Gohan, increasing his suspicions of her possible condition. "Yeah Erasa, I would say say he is. I had just landed on the scene. So I see him standing there. It looked like he had been yelling. Then he notices me and turns back to the crooks right? So he just starts screaming. His helmet pops off. And he starts glowing with a golden light and was surrounded by some kind of glowing golden fire. It was a pretty impressive trick. Anyway, he glances back at me again. I wish I would have gotten a good look at him, but he quickly turned back to the crooks again. He started screaming again, louder this time. The ground started rolling, like an earthquake. There was a huge wind, like a really strong wind blowing from him. From what I could see his hair turned a bit darker, and I think he grew a couple inches. But the fire thing surrounding him, grew even bigger. And a bunch of blue lightning bolts surrounded him. He knows some awesome special effects, i've gotta say. How he managed to do it all I have no clue." She finished telling her story. Ignoring Erasa's gushing about whether he was cute or not Videl took a moment to actually think about what Saiyaman had done. 'Come to think of it. Everything he did matches what the Delivery Boy did in the Cell Games. I wonder if he is the Delivery Boy...I will have to ask him next time. Even though I hate his guts.'

"Videeeeeeel!" Erasa screeched. Finally catching her raven haired friends attention she continued. "Do you know if the news camera got a good picture of his face?"

Distractedly Videl answered. "I don't know, but probably not. I bet it would have been huge news. The fire around him probably blocked the shot."

"Hmm oh yeah good point." Erasa agreed before turning to Gohan and asking him how his weekend went.

The rest of the day passed by as interesting as any Monday can go. Never having a chance to talk to Videl, Gohan flew home after school. The next day was uneventful as well. Wednesday proved more interesting, First Videl no longer had huge bags under her eyes. And the city's curfew was to be lifted tonight. Blue Star City's police were departing tonight as well. That aside, what actually got Gohan excited was Sharpner inviting him to go bowling after school with him, Ruler, and Marker. 2 of Sharpner's boxing friends who were fun to hang around with. They both got on pretty well with Gohan. What Gohan didn't know is it wasn't just going to be them 4. It was actually a bowling competition with the girls. Videl and Erasa, always played 3vs3 with Erasa's older sister, Tire. But with Gohan the girls needed a 4th. Videl with her competitiveness in mind, opted to pick the 4th. So she went and had found a girl the previous week at the bowling alley who regularly bowled, quite proficiently too. Her name was Striker. She was in the grade below them. She had long brunette hair that flowed down her shoulder to her middle back. She was taller then Videl by several inches, and had a toned athletic body. Her most striking feature were her brilliant violet eyes. Not a deep amethyst, her eye's were very pale. But bright purple at the same time. Many guys had gotten lost in their depths only to be mercilessly forgotten by her once she realized they were gone in her bewitching eyes. The only thing Videl noticed about the girl is that she bowled well, was taller then her and seemed athletic.

And so after school, Gohan met up with Sharpner, Ruler and Marker. They hopped in Sharpner's silver capsule convertible, and took off. Gohan took the time to have his friends explain how to bowl to him. Arriving at the place, Gohan saw a sign hanging over the door. It read Big Bowl of Fun! 'Well someone thinks their witty.' Thought a bemused Gohan. He followed the others into the establishment, were they payed for 2 lanes, which Gohan thought was odd but ignored it. And then they exchanged their shoes. Gohan told them he had to go to the bathroom, so he wandered off to find it. Several minutes later, he walked out and went to find the gang. As he walked over there he noticed the 3 boys had been joined by 4 girls. Recognizing 2 as Erasa and Videl he was curious as to what was going on, he didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Ok Sharpner, you know the drill, team uniforms see we are already dressed." Gohan heard Videl say.

"Cool it babe, I have the shirts. The boy's and I just wanted a chance to show off our muscles in front of you. And we thought it would be funny to see what Gohan's packing under his baggy shirts. I've never seen him in the locker room as strange as it is."

Giggling Erasa and her sister started whispering to each other. Gohan with his exceptional hearing thought he picked up several words like, "Hunk...hottie...to die for... and cutie." The last one he guessed was directed at him. While Striker simply stood listening to Sharpner and Videl. Sharpner noticed him then clapped him on the back and exclaimed.

"Gohan, alright man you are here and ready to go. So I guess we forgot to mention we have this competition every year with the girls. The boy's and I are 3 time reigning champs dating back to 8th grade. And ya know since Videl hasn't warmed up to you at all until you saved us from that grenade last week- OWW!" Sharpner emitted his pained noise after Videl socked him hard in the gut. "Come on Videl everyone knows it true. You have been very cold and distant to the past 2 years. Then we he saved your life you decided he might be worth being friends with." Finished Sharpner. Videl was glaring at him, hoping his head would explode. That's when Striker jumped into the conversation.

"WOW Gohan you mean you were the kid that got shot 5 times and saved a bunch of people from a grenade last week!? There was a huge article in the paper about it. But your name wasn't mentioned! That's so brave of you!" Striker had had a crush on Gohan for the last year. He didn't know it but he had been the one boy who caught her attention above all others. For the simple reason that he didn't became a zombie when he looked in her eyes. It really angered her that no boy would be able to get more then several unintelligible words out to her. But one day her freshman year, she had been heading to the roof to get some air. She had been having a rough day. When she bumped into Gohan. He had unknowingly knocked her down the stairs! He had been in a rush trying not to be late. Realizing she was most likely hurt, he had dashed down the stairs and insisted on accompanying her to the nurse. When he had looked into her eyes he had been amazed to find a most interesting purple color. But being oblivious he had just noted they were pretty and then spent the rest of the time talking to her. The nurse had let Gohan stay while she wrapped the girls arm, since homeroom was almost over. She had a sprained wrist from the fall. When the bell rang Gohan had said his goodbye to the girl. Before she could ask his name he had vanished. Striker had spent the time since then trying to find out who he was, then she had asked Erasa all about him. The girl had been a secret admirer of his since. Now was her chance to get close to him!

She quickly thought 'Oh kami I hope he hasn't forgotten who I am... He is so handsome. And he was so nice to me, and he CAN actually talk to me! These eyes are more a curse then a blessing i swear.'

Videl noticed the girls admiration for Gohan, and decided she wasn't a fan. But then she dismissed the thought. She had a bowling game to win. And this year with Striker on their team and Gohan probably dragging down the boys, she was sure to win! After Striker's gushing over Gohan's heroics Sharpner had pulled out 4 sleeveless black shirt with a picture of Hercule punching Cell's head off with a spray of blood decorating the shirt on the front and big letter's in red on the back **Satan's Fury! **Sharpner tossed his team mates a shirt and the 3 boys stripped their shirts off. They all started flexing. Erasa began giggling 's when Gohan noticed all the girls were wearing white shirts. The shirt was rather tight fitted in the front, with a picture of his father and himself in super saiyan standing there, with their aura's blazing. On the back in gold letters in said **The Super Saiyans!**

Gohan had several thoughts running through his head. Key among them 'I'm fucked.', 'How the fuck do they know what a super saiyan is.' And the coup de gras 'There is no way in hell I will wear that shirt.'

* * *

AN:What do you guys think of the shirts and Striker? There is an explanation coming next chapter for the shirts don't freak out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
